Things Can Only Get Better
by kytus
Summary: NEW SUMMARY. Living with the enemy is one thing, but when your friends are trying to get you to sleep with them, that is out of the question. Post Hogwarts. DMHG and BZGW.
1. Prologue

**Thing's Can Only Get Better**

She didn't want to take the suggestion. Really she didn't but what other choice did she have?

Asking her father for help was out of the question. After her mothers death he had developed an extreme case of agoraphobia, so he holed himself up in his little room at the local residential home, only leaving to visit his wife's grave every Sunday. Hermione would visit bringing food and clean up every week but she couldn't bear to stay longer than a few hours.

Sometimes he would confuse her with one of the nurses who came in to give medication or to change the bed linen. "You're a very pretty girl," he would say, "very much like my wife." It always broke her heart that he could no longer remember he had a daughter.

Next on the list would be Harry but he now lives in France. After the war Harry thrived to settle down and make a family of his own. He still considered the Weasley's and Hermione apart of his world he just wanted to be out of the spot light. Ten years of publicity had caused him to leave Britain and set up his own flying school for young children. He fell in love with Terri one of the other flying instructors and got married six months later, and after eighteen months of marriage they were blessed with Jacob. Hermione only sees them on birthday's and Christmas' now.

She misses him terribly.

Ron. Ron can just shove his help up his arse for all Hermione cared. He was the reason she was in this predicament. Having one of your best friends not know that you can't put dried milk on your cereal and then put it in the microwave, can cause havoc. Needless to say Ronald Weasley had burnt down Hermione Granger's house. She would not be living with Ron, he's twenty three for Merlin's sake and still lives at home. Although his career is taking off and is one of the most sort-after Quidditch players around.

So this brings Hermione to her final choice. Blaise. And His suggestion.

Hermione couldn't move in with Ginny, she didn't want to invade the living space of a relatively new couple. Not wanting to see the lovey-dovey eyes, matching bath robes or hearing the banging of the head board at night, Hermione declined the offer of moving in with her and Blaise. So he came up with the idea of moving in with their neighbour who just so happens to be in need of a new flat mate.

It seemed the world was shining a little ray of hope on her day. She didn't want to impose on a complete stranger and ask if she could invade their space but it was her only hope. Blaise even said they wouldn't mind.

So feeling in higher spirits, Hermione ignored Blaise's smirk and Ginny's slightly scared look and made her way to flat number 9, two floors down.

Seeing the glossy black door with a shiny gold number nine screwed within the centre, Hermione took a deep breath and knocked.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Apparently the occupant didn't hear so she raised her hand to knock again.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

A muffled voice answered.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming."

The door sung inward to reveal…

"Well, well, well Granger. I never thought I would ever see you on my doorstep."

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Malfoy? Oh Shit."

* * *

**AN**

This is my first multicaptered fic, so I don't know how long it's going to be but I got a plot set out. But don't expect the romance to begin early I want to drag it out a little.

Also I don't know howI will be with up dates but I'm aim for one every 2 weeks.

Now about this chapter, it's short but it's just an introduction to Hermione's situation, the next chappy will be longer.


	2. Conniving Slytherin

**AN**

Last chapter wasn't very good so I've decided to give you Chapter 1.

* * *

As soon as Ginny heard the door close she chuffed Blaise round the back of his head. 

"You idiot, why did you send Hermione down to Malfoy's?"

"Hey!" He plopped down on to one of the sofa's and rubbed his sore head. "Well dear, it's like a puzzle, Granger needs a place to stay and Draco has a spare room. They both fit. I don't see any problem."

Ginny very well nearly screamed but refused to let it out, so she gritted her teeth instead.

Oh there was a problem, a very big problem. He may not be the brightest crayon in the box but he wasn't stupid. So by feigning indifference meant that Blaise, the conniving Slytherin, was up to something.

"Of course there's a problem." She had balled up her fists and placed them on her hips while leaning on her left leg and tapping her right. Blaise liked to call this 'The Molly Stance.'

Arrgghh! He was doing this to distract her. That bloody smirk never failed to make her knees weak. Now she was moving into the 'I'm Not Going To Take Any Of Your Shit Stance' - Crossing her arms across her chest while switching the weight in her one leg to the other.

"Blaise, what in Merlin's name are you up to now?"

Leaning back into the cushions of the sofa and bringing his arms up to lie across the back of it, he replied, "Up to? I'm up to nothing my dear I'm just helping out two friends in need."

She wanted to slap that innocent look right off his face. "Listen here you." Finger pointing was coming into play now, "I know very well you're up to something. Nobody in their rightful mind would put those two in the same room together. As soon as they see each other they're going to be at each others throat's"

The git just had the nerve to roll his eyes. Ginny was fuming now.

Blaise tapped the cushion next to him. "Come sit down darlin', you're looking a little red in the face there."

Giving out an exasperated sigh, Ginny dropped her arms and relented to his request letting Blaise settle an arm around her shoulder.

"What do you mean two friends in need? There's only one and that's Hermione."

"Well you see, Draco _is _in need. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Huh?"

"Ah ah dear, hold your tongue so I can finish." She glared. "That's more like it. I love it when you get mad. It just makes the sex lat-"

"BLAISE!"

"Okay, okay I'm getting on with it. As you know, your weasel of a brother," another glare, "Okay Ron. He burnt down Granger's house. So she is going to need a place to stay for the next what? Nine months until her house is rebuilt?"

"Blaise I know all this."

"Yes I know but let me finish…"

Ginny could smell something fishy, and it wasn't the fish pie she was cooking for dinner. Why would Blaise put Hermione and Malfoy under the same roof? As she said before they would be rearing up for each other throat's by now. What was going on in that head of his? Unless… Oh no! OH NO!

She quickly cut off Blaise.

"YOU'RE SETTING THEM UP?"

"Ah I knew my little firecracker would get it in the end." he said while ruffling up her hair.

Jumping up off the sofa she cursed. "Are you mad?"

"No, I think this is the most ingenious plan I have ever had."

"Ingenious? ARRGGHH!"

"I know you can see it."

"Two dead bodies lying two floor beneath us. Yes I can see it." She made a point by jabbing her finger to the ground.

"I mean the sexual tension. It just radiates off them."

"You arsehole, they hate each other."

That smirk of his was making her even more furious.

"Gin didn't anyone ever tell you that there a fine line between hate and love?"

"Love my arse."

"I already do dear, but we're going off topic."

The pacing was making her had hurt so she fell onto the sofa again. "Malfoy doesn't even need a flat mate."

"Oh but he does."

"This isn't making any sense."

"Weren't you listening to me before?"

Actually she wasn't. She was trying to fine a plausible explanation for Blaise's eagerness for the two enemies to move in together.

"Anyways, we have to stop that snotty cow from moving in with Draco."

"But I thought you wanted… Wait. Hermione's not a-"

"I don't mean Granger."

The penny had just dropped.

Ginny let out a sigh, "You want to break up Malfoy and his girlfriend?"

Blaise smiled. It wasn't as knee weakening as his smirk but still gave her butterflies.

"Bingo."

* * *

**AN**

Don't you just love Ginny and Blaise? No Hermione or Draco, but they will be in the next chappy.

I hope it's better than the prologue.


	3. Hell In The Hallway

**Thing's Can Only Get Better**

**Chapter 2: Hell In The Hallway**

Draco Malfoy was settled at his kitchen table idly flipping through the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet _and scanning the headlines.

His week had been filled with nothing but boring tedious paperwork, full of nonsense crap that nobody really bothered to read anyway. It seemed a job as an Auror was losing it's shine. What he wouldn't give for someone to commit a crime just so he could liven up his weekend.

'**_Siamese Dog Born in Bolton.' _**He rolled his eyes, "Like I really want to know."

After leaving Hogwart's Draco didn't know what to do with his life. He could have chosen any career he wanted or shied away and lived in that big old manor without any company except the house elves.

'_**The Weird Sister's Lead Singer To Have Baby.'**_

Being who he was, he chose to live a simple life by travelling around the world for a year. But even that got boring after several months. He had already seen it all during holiday's with his, now deceased, parents.

'_**Top Quidditch Star Burns Down Hermione Granger's Cottage.'**_

Upon his return he met up with his old time friend, Blaise Zabini, to catch up on the goings-on in wizarding London. Apparently people has suspected he was dead. _Pphftt. As if anyone could kill off The Draco Malfoy_. And he had said so during their get together. Blaise was, at the time, going through his three year Auror training and had convinced Draco to enrol.

So here Draco was two years qualified and hadn't had a decent case since he caught Lionel Pollard for indecent exposure in Diagon Alley.

_Wait. What?_

Draco read the headline again.

'_**Top Quidditch Star Burns Down Hermione Granger's Cottage.'**_

Nope he wasn't seeing things.

He read the article and couldn't contain his laughter. There positioned right at the bottom of the page, in the left hand corner, was Hermione Granger, standing in front of her disintegrated home, trying to throttle Ronald Weasley.

If that couldn't brighten up is day nothing could. Trust Weasley to not know how to cook, he was practically babied all his childhood, and still is now.

He looked at the picture again. It was a shame it wasn't in colour both Granger and Weasley would be red in the face. Granger from anger and Weasley from asphyxiation.

Tears were starting to form in the corners of Draco's eyes as he clutched a stitch in his side.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Now who the hell could that be?

Well it would not do well to show up at his door red in the face. It was unbecoming of a Malfoy.

Flipping the paper closed he stood to move to the sink to make a glass of water. Gulping it down quickly to ease his sore throat from all the laughing, Draco replied to the second set of knocks.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming."

Setting his glass in the sink he made his way towards the door. Spying through the peephole - it wasn't paranoia, he just like to be prepare for unexpected guests - he saw a very petite young women with curly brown hair, which was held up in a bun by what looked like her wand. She was currently looking down to smooth out her skirt.

Now if this was one of Libby's friends again he was going to coke her for telling them she lived here.

He quickly opened the door to give this wench a piece of his mind. But his retort was cut short and a smirk graced across his features.

Boy was his day getting better and better. All because of Granger.

"Well, well, well Granger. I never thought I would ever see you on my doorstep."

He could see the exact moment she recognised him. Her eyes flew wide to show a whole lot of eyeball.

"Malfoy? Oh Shit."

Draco only smirked wider as she started to back away.

"You know Granger, if you're going to play that stupid muggle game you have to run away _before_ they open the door."

What ever reaction he was looking for _this_ was not it.

"YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Riling her up was fun but if she's out for your blood it was best to make yourself scarce. Draco was just about to do that by slamming the door in her face when she looked up at the ceiling and continued to scream and shout.

"DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BLOODY WANKER."

Draco was stunned. Who the bloody hell was she speaking to? Had Granger gone crazy because of the lost of the house? He stepped out of the doorway and looked at what she was supposedly taking to.

Ha, just as he thought, the ceiling. She was going crazy!

Across the hall he saw Mrs Stellerman standing in her doorway covering her ears. She tried to shout over the noise of Granger. But being a little old lady she didn't manage very well, he could just about make out… "Draco dear what is going on? Should I call the Ministry?"

"THAT'S IT YOU TOERAG I'M COMING UP THERE AND I'M GOING TO RING YOUR N-"

Grangers tirade was abruptly cut short by Draco's hand.

"Don't worry Mrs Stellerman, I've got it all under control."

Mrs Stellerman didn't look convinced as Granger was thrashing about in Draco's arms as he tried to manoeuvre her into his flat.

"No really it's alright Mrs Stellerman," he said as he got Granger into the hallway of his flat, "You just go and have a nice cup of tea and OUCH! You bloody bit me!"

This was definitely not what Draco envisaged his weekend to go.

"YOU DESERVED IT NOW LET ME GO!"

Draco quickly shut the door as she commenced with her tirade. "GRANGER WILL YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP."

She quietened for the briefest of seconds.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO. I HAVE BEEN…"

Tuning her voice out he turned towards the peephole. He wasn't surprised to still see Mrs Stellerman still standing in the hall way with a shocked expression on her face.

So he opened the door a smidgen and said to the old woman, "Everything is alright now." And just for good measure, flashed her a smile.

She just raised her eyebrows and turned towards her flat.

* * *

**AN**

It seems I'm on a roll. I just can't stop writing.

Thanks for the reviews so far they make me smile. :)


	4. Broken Bottle

**Thing's Can Only Get Better**

**Chapter 3: Broken Bottle**

In all the years Draco had known Hermione Granger he had never seen her look so… so infuriated and not to mention scary, worse than the picture of her and Weasley.

Her clothes were rumpled from the scuffle out in the hallway, blouse untucked, skirt twisted and she seemed to have lost a shoe. The most frightening thing about her appearance though was her hair. It had come loose from her bun and fell around her like a badly made birds nest, and if one was to look really closely you would be just about able to make out her wand that she had used to keep the ensemble together.

He had seen her anger at some degree as it was usually directed at him. But Draco had felt he was the only one, excluding Voldemort and his Death Eaters, to get her so angry that she would curse, and curse she had.

He would have congratulated whoever had gotten her into this state if he wasn't so insanely envious of them. It seemed he wasn't at the top of her hate list anymore and for some odd reason Draco didn't like that. Only he should be able to bring out such behaviour from the 'Golden Girl'.

It had taken him three attempts to calm her down.

The first time he had pushed her onto his sofa and shoved a glass of water towards her telling her to drink it, and she did. Her throat was no doubt sore from all the screaming and shouting but it seemed Granger had an endless amount of talent -

She continued to shout.

- To Draco it was more of an annoyance.

Draco decided this wasn't working and gave her some firewhisky instead. She swallowed it in one go, which cause him to widen his eyes in surprise.

She seemed to like it so he gave her the whole bottle.

But Hermione's reply was to take one large swig of the foul tasting liquid, stand up and throw the bottle and its remaining contents at the ceiling along with a few naughty words. This, ironically, resulted in both Draco and Hermione getting showered in whisky and glass.

Hermione was saved from the shards due to her mass off knotted hair but Draco got a few nicks on his arms and an embedded piece of glass straight through his left eyebrow.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That noise." said Ginny.

"No." Blaise smirked. He had this all worked out, he was sure within the next ten to twenty minutes, both Hermione and Draco would be breaking down his door demanding to know what he was playing at. All he had to do then was work his magic.

Turning to Ginny, he gave her a peck on the cheek and winked at her, causing her to groan.

* * *

Hermione didn't feel she was a very violent person she liked to keep things nice and simple. A good stern telling off and perhaps a light slap on the wrists was her style of reprimand.

However, the week she had been having so far anyone who made it worse deserved to rot in the fiery pits of hell, and she would be the one sending them there.

Zabini had crossed the line of friendly advice and help to sending her into the snake's pit. Literally. She would bet everything she owned, (which was not a lot considering what had happened earlier in the week), that Blaise had set her up.

Why?

She didn't know.

But she was going to get to the bottom of this.

An eerie silence fell across the pair.

Hermione was breathing heavily looking at her bare foot as she wiggled her toes. _What happened to my shoe?_

At Malfoy's string of curses she raised her head.

He was clutching his left eye while glaring at her with the other.

"You stupid cow, you could have had my eye out." he growled.

"It's not my fault."

"Oh well then I suppose it was the fucking fairies that are flying around our heads." he drawled. "Granger you bloody dolt, you threw the bloody bottle and tried to bloody rip me to bloody pieces."

Malfoy advanced on her. She didn't like the look in his eyes, or should she say, eye, as he was still covering one with his hand. This caused her to take a step back. As she placed her shoeless foot on the floor it came in contact with a piece of glass, she cried out, and involuntary jumped up draping herself all over Malfoy.

Staggering a little under her weight, Draco was finally able to right himself. She had somehow managed to wrap her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck.

"Granger," he complained. "I. Can't. Breathe."

Moving her head back so that it was level with his, she was finally able to see the wound above his eye. The glass was poking out of the cut as tiny drops of blood were dripping from it and getting caught in his eyelashes, staining them red, to finally fall onto his cheek.

"Oh, sorry," she replied.

She detangled herself from him, being careful not to step on any more broken glass, and sat on the sofa again to check her foot.

She pulled at her wand which was still stuck in her hair, and scowled at Malfoy when he sniggered at her attempt to pull it free.

With a few sharp tugs she pulled it out along with a few strands of hair. She pointed her wand at the heel of her foot and muttered a spell, healing it.

Looking back up a Malfoy she said, "Do you want me to heal your eye?"

"No Granger I don't. After being kicked, bitten, cut and jumped on, I think healing me may just turn out badly," he said with a glare.

"Oh come off it Malfoy, I'm a fully qualified healer, I know what I'm doing."

"If you hadn't have come knocking on my door, which I still haven't had an explanation for, I wouldn't be in this position. Just look at the state of me and my flat. So no I don't want you healing me."

"_AT LEAST YOU HAVE A FLAT TO MESS UP_." She took two deep breaths and replied in a more refined voice, "And if you want to know why I'm here, just go and ask Zabini, he should know."

With that said she got up and walked as best she could towards the door with one shoe on and one shoe off.

"Blaise?" She heard as she was about to step into the outer hallway.

She turned to find a very confused Malfoy, "Yes, Blaise. So if you would excuse me I'm going to kill him once I find my shoe."

With a final glare she waked through the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

**AN**

I know things are going slow but the pace will definately pick up in the next chapter. All I can say is watch out Blaise!


	5. Putting the Plan in Action

**Things Can Only Get Better**

**Chapter 4: Putting the Plan in Action**

At the continuous knocking, Blaise got up from the sofa and stretched while leisurely making his way towards the racket.

_Show time._

Opening the door he greeted his two friends with a smile, "Granger, Draco, what a pleasant surprise."

The two of them looked murderous. Draco looked as though Granger had tried to rip him to shreds; Granger on the other hand seemed better off in the physical injury department but her eyes glinted with the promise of death. Blaise had the decency not to laugh; they had no idea how amusing they looked. It was a shame Ginny had buggered off to her mother's she would have enjoyed this -

"Cut the crap Blaise, and tell us what's going on," Draco seethed.

- Or maybe not.

"Oh please, do come in," instructed Blaise as he opened the door further to allow entrance.

The pair shot glares as they entered and arranged themselves in the living room, as far away from each other as possible. Hermione seated herself on the sofa, which Blaise himself had occupied before his guests had arrived, while picking something or other out of her hair. Draco, on the other hand, was standing before the fireplace inspecting his appearance in the mirror above it.

Blaise coughed and they turned towards him, "So anyone for tea?"

"Blaise Zabini, you have the most beastly sense of humour imaginable." Hermione said, cutting her eyes at him. He vaguely wondered how she was able to see through the narrow slits.

"Some find my sense of humour slightly endearing."

Draco snorted, "Yeah, your mother and the little Weasel. So did you find it funny to send that thing," he pointed towards Hermione, "knocking on my door for no reason at all except to attack me? I should take her to court and file a case against her. I've got evidence."

"I did not attack you and stop talking as though I'm not even here." exclaimed Granger.

He turned to her, "That's because your not, mudblood!"

Expecting her to have a nasty reaction to this comment, Blaise quickly cut in between the squabbling pair. "Do you want to know what I did or not?"

Draco just folded his arms and Granger returned to her seat, neither letting go of their scowls.

"Right," he sat himself in one of the single chairs so he could have a clear view of them both, "So, I sent Granger down to your flat, Draco, because she needs a place to stay."

There he had said it, short, sweet and easy to digest.

Draco looked as though he was finding hard to swallow the information down and Hermione just bowed her head in shame.

After the news finally sunk in for the dishevelled Malfoy, he promptly burst out laughing. "Gra… Grang… You mean Granger wants to… live with me…" He doubled over, "That… That is the most hil… hilarious thing I have ever heard."

"Are you quite finished?" asked Granger, impatiently crossing her arms.

Draco flopped down on to the sofa next to her and wiped his eyes, "Granger I had no idea you felt so strongly about me, wanting a shag is one thing, but moving in is on a totally different level."

Blaise tried hard not to laugh. The look on her face clearly read disgust, however a blush was undeniably visible. With that, he knew he had made the right decision to set them up even though they didn't know it. Yet.

"You pervert, I have never wanted to do such things with _you_, including moving in together."

"Then why come a knocking then Granger. It's okay if you want me, a lot of women do." he smirked.

"Errr, you smug, pig-headed pr-"

Finding this a good place to cut in, although he was enjoying the show, Blaise said, "Now, now Draco, don't tease her she didn't know you lived there."

"I figured that as soon as I opened the door, what I want to know is-"

"Why in Merlin's name did you send me down to the ferret's when you know we hate each other," interjected Granger.

"Yeah. Why did… Hey." he glared.

These two may have been the brightest pupil's at Hogwarts but when anger clouds their minds, they become as thick as two short planks.

"Draco how long have you been with Libby?" asked Blaise.

Hermione choked, "He has a girlfriend and you want me to move in with him? You're bloody crazy."

"Shut up Granger. Six months, but I don't see what this has to do with anyth…"

"And she keeps leaving her shit everywhere and telling her friends your address, without your permission."

"For crying out loud Zabini stop pussy-footing around and tell us what's going on."

"Well I thought Granger could help us," he said with a pointed look at Hermione who looked outraged at the very thought of getting involved with the pair of them.

Blaise turned towards Draco and saw the shine in his eyes. He may not know Blaise was trying to break Libby and himself up, however, the prospect of Granger moving in would definitely keep Libby out of his flat and business.

"I'm not helping two scheming Slytherins," she huffed.

"But what if something was in it for you?"

"Like what?" asked Draco.

"Humm, I don't know free rent maybe? Don't give me that look Draco, you can afford it."

Hermione looked between the two, "No way am I moving in just so you can aggravate and stop your girlfriend from moving in."

"You wouldn't be pissing her off Granger, you would be keeping her from leaving her girly things about and having her friends visit every other day."

She jumped up, "I cannot believe it, Malfoy, you're agreeing with him."

Blaise watched her move back and forth across the rug in front of the hearth, he felt as though he was watching the muggle sport, tentis, tetris. Oh, he couldn't remember, but it was giving him a headache.

"So. Since when have I ever agreed with you?"

_Touché_, thought Blaise with a smirk.

Blaise stood and placed an arm around her shoulders holding her in place. "Granger, Granger, Ganger, you silly little thing," He lightly tweaked her nose and he received a scowl and glare. "Draco will be taking care of everything. He'll pay for the rent, food," he delighted in seeing the cog's turning inside that bushy head of hers, "and what ever else you need, book's, clothes what ever you want. You won't even need to lift a finger because he has a house elf."

He saw his mistake before she even reacted although he was delightfully surprised with her reaction.

Sighing she said, "Fine under a few conditions."

Blaise turned to Draco to see his confirmation, which was to raise his right eyebrow. Blaise had noticed earlier that he was worst for wear. Granger took this as an okay.

"Number one; I don't want you in my face all the time, I want some alone time."

"Fine, sounds fair just as long as I get mine too," replied Draco.

"Number two; no using the 'M' word."

Draco smirked, "Yes Mother." At Granger's glare he hastily added, "Okay, Okay, I know which one."

"Number three; I want you to set what's her face straight. I don't want her thinking anything is going on between us and her threatening to hex me."

"Ha, don't worry about her Granger you could take her any day," laughed Blaise. He couldn't keep the smile off his face his plan was coming together -

"And number four; you're either setting the house elf free or paying them." Granger smirked with the slyness of a Slytherin.

"No bloody way!" Draco shouted.

- _Very_ slowly.

* * *

**AN -**

Finally we're getting somewhere. So next chapter will be Hermione moving in.

Thank you for all your reviews so far.

Lot's of hugs for everyone, including my beta Gabby.

Kylie x


	6. Settling In

**AN**

Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you like this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Things Can Only Get Better**

**Chapter 5: Settling In**

Hermione had been living at Number 9, Gregory Court for sixteen days now. The building was perfect for Malfoy, if not for the location and popularity, but the name. It was named after Gregory the Smarmy, (very Malfoy-esque in Hermione's opinion), founder of Gregory's Unctuous Unction - a potion to persuade the drinker that the giver is their very best friend. This fit Malfoy very well indeed. Hermione could see him using this potion for allsorts of sordid reasons, especially to get what he wanted.

The flat was quite large, although with Malfoy's minimalist look, felt even bigger. Everything, from the sofa to the artwork, were inspired by geometric shapes with their sharp angles, and were decorated in bold colours; it reminded her very much of an old, Claris Cliff, cookie jar her mother used to own. At least there wasn't any green in sight, which came as a surprise to her. Malfoy had impeccable taste but to Hermione it didn't feel quite like home. It looked and felt too cold with the sparse furniture, compared to her little cottage that was warm and slightly cramped. The whole place didn't look lived in at all. However, she must admit it was better that being trapped in the little room at The Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione thought it looked like a typical 'bachelor pad'.

In those sixteen days, she had only seen Malfoy for nine of them. However, in that time she picked up quite a few things about the Slytherin. Number one would be that he had no routine. Everyone would have to work his or her timetable around him. Hermione found this out after finding him hogging the bathroom for nearly a whole hour one day. That threw her customary morning shower right out the window, just so she would be able to get to work on time.

Secondly, he had a cleaning fetish. Don't get him wrong, Malfoy would never lower himself to whip out the polish or don a pair of marigolds, imagery that caused Hermione to giggle. That was what Octo was for, (trust Malfoy to name his house elf to fit in with the décor), he kept everything spick-and-span and up to 'Malfoy standards'. Once, Hermione made the mistake of putting her cup of tea on the coffee table, this caused Malfoy to glare at her and place it on a coaster.

Octo was being paid of cause, just as they had agreed. Unfortunately, the smug bastard found a loophole.

"You never said how much, Granger."

Draco had some how gotten his hands on some Muggle pennies, and was paying the poor house elf one penny a week. What, in Merlin's name, was a house elf going to do with Muggle currency?

The third was that he was one of the messiest people she had ever known, right up there with Ron, and that was saying something. The flat had hardly anything in it; however, Malfoy was still able to put something out of place. After a day playing Quidditch with his friends he came home looking thoroughly windswept and dirty. While making his way towards the bathroom, he stripped off various articles of clothing and leaving them wherever they landed. She would have helped poor Octo pick the dirty garments up if they didn't belong to the self-absorbed git. Apparently it did not matter if he made a mess as long has _she_ didn't.

She blessed the times he wasn't around because this allowed her to transfigure the leather sofa into something more comfortable like a beanbag, so she could read a book or listen to some music. She hated that damn sofa. It was as though it was coated in plastic, whenever she sat on it she could feel herself sliding a few inches. If she didn't straighten back up she would eventually find herself on her arse, on the floor. The other problem was it was too noisy, if she moved a fraction, it would make a horrible creaking sound or a screech, like rubbing your fingers across a wet balloon. Would it kill Malfoy buy something for comfort once in awhile, instead of the price tag?

Hermione guessed it probably would.

Alas, today was not to be quiet. Malfoy was in a bad mood. She guessed it was either work related or girlfriend related. She still hadn't met the 'notorious Libby', as Blaise liked to call her, and Hermione didn't want to after hearing stories from Ginny and himself.

Even without the appearance of Libby, Hermione had met many of her friends, either by floo or an actual house call. Most were women who reminded her very much of Pansy Parkinson, and as soon as they saw her they would give her a death glare and either Apparate away or cut the floo connection.

One lucky evening, three days ago to be precise, an attractive young man knocked on the door. She was immediately knocked off guard to see the stranger smile at her instead of the customary glare. He asked to see Draco, who was not in at the time, about some work related issue. As he was about to leave Hermione, who was instantly intrigued by the dark haired man, invited him in to wait until Malfoy returned. During their wait, Hermione learnt that his name was Cyprian Cadman, Libby's younger brother, but despite his sister's hearsay reputation, she found him to be extremely charming and an excellent conversationalist. It was a shame when Malfoy came home and broke the pleasant atmosphere with his sour face.

At present, Hermione was making herself a cup of tea, when Malfoy walked into the kitchen and started brooding atop of one of the kitchen stools.

She found it was best to leave him to himself when he was in such a mood, otherwise he would start attacking and blaming, whatever was bothering him, on her. Throwing the used tea bag in the bin and giving her tea a final thorough stirring, she made her way towards her room.

Out of nowhere came, "What did you do to him?"

Spinning around, Hermione scrunched up her brow and replied, "Huh?"

"What did you do to Cadman on Tuesday?"

She was left alone with him for less than an hour, what possibly could she have done? "Malfoy, I don't know what you're trying to get at, but all we did was talk."

Malfoy's head fell into his hands, "Then why doesn't he shut up about you. As if I don't have enough on my plate at the moment with you living here, I have to hear your name repeated several times a day. And the questions! I can't take the questions."

"What questions?"

He spun around in his seat and rolled his eyes, "How about, 'where did you meet _Hermione_? Is _Hermione_ seeing anyone? Do you think _Hermione _will say yes if I asked her out for a drink?' It's sickening," he added with a glare, "You've turned my partner into a lovesick ponce. It's like he's…"

Hermione didn't stay to hear the rest if his sentence, she just left with her tea and a smile on her face.

**

* * *

AN**

Gregory the Smarmy was taken from the Harry Potter Lexicon, as well as the name Cyprian, who was the only Quidditch referee to be killed in a Quidditch match in 1357.


	7. Tastes, Smells and Stairwells

**AN **

shesmyfavorite asked for a long chapter, unfortunately it's only a little longer than the last. But, I delivered on the Draco/Hermione interaction, which I hope you all enjoy.

All the reviews so far have made me giddy, so I want to thank all my reviewers and Gabby, my wonderful beta.

**

* * *

**

**Things Can Only Get Better**

**Chapter 6: Tastes, Smells and Stairwells**

"Why, in Merlin's name, did you choose this profession? You're worse than Longbottom."

"Who?"

"Never mind, I'm going to get some coffee."

"But the Healer isn't here yet."

"You're a grown… man, I'm sure you can cope without me holding your hand for at least ten minutes."

A pout, "What, don't you love me anymore?"

"I don't think I ever did?"

"Ouch, that hurt."

"It's a shame you won't ever get over me, I'm just that irresistible."

"Don't worry, I just might."

"Oh yeah?"

"In fact I think I already have." the young man in the hospital bed smiled.

Draco just flipped him off with a wave of his hand, and left the room.

Oh how he hated hospitals. He never really had to deal with the place before, however, after being partnered with a clumsy newbie, he had been to St Mungo's five times in the past three months. Cyprian should have been given a desk job, instead of working out on the field. From what he had made of the establishment in those five visits, was that he was glad he'd had a private family Healer since he was born.

All the infected air was making him feel ill. He wondered how Granger coped with the patients coughing all over her and taking up all the breathable air. Draco could literally taste the sterilization on his tongue, very much like sucking on a wet wipe. If you weren't sick before you arrived, you would definitely feel it when you entered. The smell was just about bearable, although he still had to refrain from holding a handkerchief to his nose.

The walls were so white they reflected the light coming through the windows, and Draco felt the burn on the back of his eyeballs, causing him to squint slightly. He figured he should fill out a form suggesting that everyone should be provided with sunglasses upon entrance. Unfortunately, glancing around the corridor, he noticed that no one else had a problem with the glaring walls and the foul tasting smells.

Coming to the foot of a stairwell, Draco started to ascend them.

Perhaps he had overly sensitive senses, and perhaps it was these senses that helped him pick out the faint fragrance of vanilla over the sharp stench of disinfectant.

Looking up, Draco saw a Healer, who was most definitely a woman, judging by the way the lime green robes clung to her figure, descend the staircase.

On her feet she wore white flats, leading to, tan coloured, stockinged calves. As his gaze travelled further upwards, the robes abruptly cut off at the knee, not allowing Draco a glimpse of her thighs or, more preferably, her knickers. _Merlin_, did she have a tiny waist, which only helped make her hips seem wider and rounder. He continued to follow the line of buttons keeping the hospital uniform together, to her chest. Rather small in Draco's opinion, as he had quiet large hands, but the rest of her appearance made up for that. Her left hand was lightly grasping the banister rail as she made her way towards him. In the other, she held a clipboard, which no doubt told of a patient's medical details, obscuring his view of her face. _Damn!_

Healer robes weren't necessarily alluring, but the way this fine specimen of femininity was wearing them definitely raised his temperature, and caused him to tug on his collar.

As the Healer neared, the vanilla scent grew stronger, and he most definitely preferred it to St Mungo's stench. When she was only three steps above him, making her only a couple of inches taller than himself, her hand left the rail to flip a page of her patient chart.

Draco was sure time had slowed down as he saw her tip forward, from a misplaced footfall, and tried to grab onto the nearest object, which ironically was himself. Instinctively his hands wound themselves around the woman's waist and hugged her towards his chest. Being in such close proximity to the desirable body, he could now taste the vanilla in her hair and on her skin. He wouldn't have minded staying in this position, if it wasn't for the clipboard digging in the side of his abdomen.

He tried settling her back on her feet, one-step up from him, however her hold on him only tightened. Draco cleared his throat, because her breathing was not only wet and warm on the side of his neck, but her lips kept brushing against the sensitive area of his pulse point as she kept mumbling apologies and 'thank yous'. This of coarse rose his temperature even more.

He had to get her away from him very quickly, before anything else started to rise!

Draco cleared his throat once again as he pushed her hips away from him, and the rest of her body followed. As her head straightened into a more central position, her lips came within a hairs breath distance to his own. The startled but grateful gaze of her eyes immediately ignited a blazing fire.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Draco snatched his hands back from their resting place when her clipboard struck his shoulder.

"Bloody Hell Granger, I just saved your neck, and you repay me with violence. You might want to show some appreciation, once in a while." Sometimes he hated the women of his generation. They show no gratitude at all. Well Granger didn't anyway. Draco was sure, if she was born in a previous era, she would have been parading outside of the Ministry of Magic waving a placard, and shouting about women's rights. That definitely would have been worse than when she started that house elf liberation thingy at Hogwarts.

"I will show some appreciation, when you show me some respect."

He was just five minutes ago, but he wasn't going to voice his thoughts out load and especially not to her. Who knew Frumpy Granger could look like one of those Muggle kiss-o-grams? Draco certainly hadn't.

"Like that will ever happen," he said with a roll of his eyes, contradicting his earlier thought.

Like a raging bull, she puffed hot air out of her nostrils, making the tendrils of hair, framing her face, flutter and tickle his cheek. Her scent was becoming too intoxicating.

"Move."

"Now that's not what you say to the man who just saved your life. What's got you're knickers riding up your arse today Granger?"

Her reply was to whack him with her clipboard again, and maneuver herself around him, continuing on her path down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she shot over her shoulder, "Just leave me alone Malfoy, its bad enough seeing you at the flat, let alone at work."

Before she was out of earshot he shouted, "Same goes for you, Miss Prissy."

* * *

Having finally achieved what he set out to do twenty minutes ago, Draco bought a steaming cup of coffee, which tasted just as bad as the hospitals air, and wasn't worth the galleon he paid for it.. Coffee now in hand, he made the return journey towards Cyprian's room. Who at that moment was leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. 

"What took you so long?"

Merlin, did he have to make it sound so much like a whine?

"I had a run in with a beaver."

"Here?" Cyprian replied as they made their way to the exit.

"Yeah. What's the matter with your face?"

"What? Have I got food on it?" Cyprian said as he started rubbing his mouth and cheek.

"No. You have the most stupid grin imaginable on it." said Draco and took a sip of his beverage.

"Oh," he grinned even wider. Really, it was nearly enough to make Draco retch, "I got myself a date."

Draco raised his recently scarred eyebrow, thanks to the aforementioned Granger. "Oh yeah."

To be honest he couldn't give two monkeys, the chap dated so often Draco automatically tuned out anything female or sex related that came out of his mouth. All of it went in one ear and out the other.

"Yeah, with Hermione." the git said, still grinning like he'd won the Quidditch World Cup.

Now _that_ piece of information got stuck on the way to being thrown out, and Draco promptly dropped his cup.

* * *

**AN**

Next chapter - Libby makes an appearance. Ohhhhh!


	8. Interrupted Relaxation

**AN **

Lots and lots of hugs and kisses to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to Gabby, my beta.

**

* * *

**

**Things Can Only Get Better**

**Chapter 7: Interrupted Relaxation**

Fridays were always Hermione's favourite day of the week. The accomplishment of helping her patients was always overwhelming, but also tiring. Therefore, she would take a relaxing bath to clear the chaos of the week from her tense, overworked body and mind.

This Friday, though, was very special because today Hermione was asked out on a date. After the encounter with Malfoy, she had to attend to her patient, who coincidently was Cyprian. He had been on a training mission that keeps the Auror's skills in top form, for when they were asked to go on actual missions.

The massive bath, that could easily fit six people in it, was now filled. Hermione removed her Healer robes and clothing underneath before stepping into the warm tub.

Cyprian was unfortunate enough to trip on something-or-other and gained a sprained ankle and concussion from the fall. After fixing up all of Cyprians injuries, she gave him a release form to counter sign when he asked her if she wouldn't mind going to dinner or have a drink with him sometime. Of course, she knew about Cyprian's plan to ask her out, thanks to Malfoy, but the way he delivered his offer caused Hermione to blush. He had such a deep voice and charming smile, she was most certainly going to say yes to his request.

Hermione released a sigh; she always found bathing much more relaxing than a shower. Showers were made for mornings, helping you to wake up and start the day. A long soak in the tub helped to ease the tension of the day and quite often made her sleepy. There was nothing better than getting out, putting on her pyjamas and curling up in the clean, crisp sheets of her bed for an early nights sleep or to read a book.

The date was planned for Sunday lunchtime, so she had the rest of today and tomorrow to calm herself from the excitement. How long had it been since she last went out on a date? Six? Seven months? Of course she was excited but, she did not want to look overly excited in case she came across as desperate.

Hermione Granger did _not _do desperate.

The heady aromas, from the scents she had used, was causing Hermione to drift into a light sleep - _Ah this was Heaven_ - only to be awakened by a loud banging from the front door.

She sat up very quickly and a wave of water sloshed over the rim of the bath.

_What am I doing? It is my day for alone time. Malfoy can get it_, Hermione thought, and settled back into the warm water.

However, the knocking went on-

_Ignore it Hermione and they will go way_, she thought.

- And on-

_Nope, I am not leaving this room._

- And on.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted.

No reply.

"Malfoy, answer the door."

Still no reply.

She heaved a sigh, and got out and wrapped a towel around her body, grabbing her wand too.

Her relaxing bath was officially ruined.

Padding towards the door dripping wet, Malfoy was going to kill her for leaving a mess, (but she couldn't care less at the moment), and opened it to show a very beautiful woman, only slightly taller than herself.

She looked Hermione up and down. Eventually turning her nose up at Hermione's state of undress, and Hermione had the distinct feeling that she wasn't going to get along with this woman at all.

With a forced smile Hermione asked, "Can I help you?"

"My God, you're worse than he described," she replied and pushed past Hermione and continued towards the living room.

There was also the niggling feeling, in the back of Hermione's mind, that this just might be The Notorious Libby. Argghh, why did she have to come on Friday, of all days? Hermione gritted her teeth and followed the rude woman.

She was seated on the sofa Hermione loathed; appling a fresh coat of lipstick using a hand-held mirror.

"Excuse me, but if you're looking for Malfoy he's not here."

Hermione was itching to hex her.

"I know. He told me to wait for him," she said, not even looking away from her appearance, and then smacked her lips together.

This woman was the most self-absorbed and ignorant person she had ever met, more than Malfoy, and that was saying something.

She then moved the mirror so that she could get a good look at her hair. It was slightly darker than Hermione's own, and unlike Hermione's this woman's curls were styled into soft locks. This only made Hermione hate her more.

"So you must be Hermione Granger, I'm Libby," she said after finally tearing her eyes away from her reflection.

Hermione pulled the towel further up her chest and said, "Yes. I gathered that."

* * *

"… and guess what he tells me."

"What?"

"He tells me that he's got a date."

"Draco are you going anywhere with this?"

"Yes. Now shut up and listen."

Blaise raised his hands in submission. The two were in Blaise's kitchen having a drink while Draco recounted the day's events. He was told of Cadman's lateness for work, Cadman's accident, the shit coffee served at St Mungo's and now he was apparently being told of Cadman's date.

"He's going on a date with… With… Oh dear Mother of Circe, I can't even say it," Draco then covered his face with his hands.

"I think someone's a little jealous," Blaise smirked.

Draco removed his hands and glare at the handsome brunette, "Of Cadman getting Granger? I. Think. Not," he took a large gulp of his Firewhisky.

What else was there to do except raise his eyebrows? It was obvious to Blaise that his best friend was jealous. Of course, this set his plans, for Draco and Granger to get together, back a bit or could help it hurry along. Yes, this could just be what he needs. A good dose of jealousy will help Draco open his eyes and see what he's missing out on.

Blaise didn't like Cadman. He was a whiny twenty one year old who acted like a twelve-year-old child. Granger would most definitely see him for what he really was after this 'date', so Blaise had no worries of the pair hitting it off.

"So why are you pissed off about it then?"

He took another swig of his drink and replied, "I'm pissed off because he doesn't stop talking about her."

"Just ignore him like you usually do."

"This is different, he always finds a way to worm her into conversations," Draco folded his arms on the table and buried his head in between them, "And damn it. I've got to meet Libby at seven."

Looking at the clock on the wall, Blaise noticed the time.

"Humm, Draco?"

"What?" he mumbled into his arms.

"It's nearly twenty past seven."

Draco sighed and raised his head, "Great I'm late," his eyes suddenly widened, "Shit. I bet Granger's down there with her," he stood and rushed out of the door, "Bollocks."

Blaise chuckled to himself, raised his glass, "Good luck," and downed the last of his drink. He rolled he head around his shoulders and stretched his arms above his head, to loosen thetightening at the base of his spine. He then pushed his chair back and rose from the table to tell his lovely girlfriend about the great news he had just recieved.

* * *

**AN**

I started my new job this week, YAY. Unfortunately this means updates will be slower. But as a **promise** to all my readers, next chapter will be twice, if not, **three** times longer than this one!

Next chapter - Draco, Hermione and Libby in one room. Blaise has a job for Ginny and 'The Date'.

And don't worry, a silly little job isn't going to stop me writing, so I will get it up within two to three weeks.

Until then, REVIEW!

Kylie x


	9. An End to the Day

**AN**

Finally it's here, I hope you like it and my thanks to Gabby again for beta'ing.

* * *

**Things Can Only Get Better**

**Chapter 8: An End to the Day**

She was feeling a little inadequate standing in nothing but a towel, so she turned to leave and change.

She wouldn't be able to continue her bath, being as frazzled as she was with the appearance of Malfoy's girlfriend. Hermione couldn't quiet grasp what Malfoy saw in her. Sure Libby was attractive with her legs that went to her armpits, hair that Hermione would die for and the sparkliest teeth she had ever seen. She was the daughter of two dentists, and her own teeth were as white as they were going to get, so she had no doubt that the other woman's teeth were charmed.

Okay, so maybe she did see what Malfoy saw in the witch. But still, Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the fact that Libby could get any man that she wanted.

Why the hell did she choose Malfoy?

Perhaps it was because he was the only one that could put up with her obnoxious and rude attitude. Hermione shook her head. Why was she questioning these things? They were both pretty and had horrid personalities. They were made for each other!

Hold on a second.

Did she just think to herself that Malfoy was pretty?

She snorted. Ha! Fat chance.

"That's disgusting."

Huh? Oh yeah, she hadn't quite left the room yet.

Facing the speaker Hermione asked, "What?"

"That noise. Its disgusting. How does Draco put up with you?"

She didn't want to get into a conversation with this horrible woman, luckily it seemed as though she wasn't expecting an answer anyway.

"I mean look at the mess you have made," Libby said getting up and walking around the room.

Hermione looked around and found that a puddle had formed around her feet.

"And you're cluttering up all his space."

Hermione was confused at this statement. Not one thing in the living room, or any other room (except her own) for that matter, belonged to her.

Oh right she was talking about her presence. Stupid cow! Didn't she know she could hex her into oblivion? She would send Malfoy with her too, for leaving her with his business, and Blaise who suggested this arrangement, and how could she forget Ron for starting this whole bloody nightmare off?

She was seething, Hermione Granger would not be insulted in her own home, well Malfoy's home, which was her temporary home - whatever.

"I should be the one living here, I am his girlfriend after all," Libby walked towards Hermione and said in a low voice, "If I ever find out that you have touched or even looked at him in any way that is inappropriate… Well, lets just hope you don't find out."

Feeling the fire burning through her bloodstream and the tightening of her hand, which was wrapped around her wand, Hermione growled back, "You can bloody well keep your daft prat of a boyfriend, because I don't want him."

"Keep away because I don't want him dirtied by a mudblood."

Ohhh, that was a hit below the belt and for some odd reason, the words stung. Not that she would ever want to touch Malfoy, it was just that the statement made her feel as though she wasn't worthy to touch anyone.

To cover up her glassy eyes, she glared and was about to curse the insensitive bitch when her wand went flying from her hand.

* * *

After that not so graceful exit, Draco rushed towards the lifts. He repeatedly tapped the button with a downward arrow on it while he muttered, "Come on you bastard, come on!" 

Draco was praying that Libby was late like she usually was, because he was not liking the images that kept popping into his head.

If you were to ask him why he was so anxious for the lift to come, he would tell you that he was off to save his girlfriend from an overgrown beaver. And it would be true because he had no doubt that Granger would have no qualms in hexing whoever insulted her. Or alternatively he would tell you to piss off because you were wasting his bloody time.

"Come on!"

Libby had always spoken her mind, and if she doesn't like or if she was threatened by someone she would intimidate them. Draco knew that Granger wasn't someone that liked to be threatened. So Libby was in big trouble.

He had to get down there fast before his polished wooden flooring was stained with blood.

Losing his patience he gave a good swift kick to the lift doors.

"Fuck!" he shouted and pushed his way through the stair doors and made his way down them, taking three at a time and nearly knocking over Andrew, another resident.

"What's the rush Draco?"

"No time," he shouted over his shoulder.

Skidding to a halt in front of his door, he whipped out his wand and said the spell and password to open it and raced inside.

Rushing through his hallway he nearly slipped on the slippery floorboards.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

"_You can bloody well keep your daft prat of a boyfriend, because I don't want him."_

Granger!

"_Keep away because I don't want him dirtied by a mudblood."_

That was Libby's voice and good Lord she had said the 'M' word, to Granger. Boy was she asking for it. He quickly made his way to the living room, where the two voices had come from.

He stopped in his tracks to see two furious women glaring and scowling at one another and Granger was raising her wand, to do Merlin knows what to the other woman.

Draco quickly summoned her wand before she had the chance to do any damage.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Not one of them said a word but turned their glares towards him.

"Oh Draco. You're here," Libby gushed and walked towards him to cling to his arm.

"Malfoy give me back my wand or so help me..." Granger's voice trailed off with an unspoken promise.

He felt a tug on his arm and turned, "Don't Draco, she was going to hex me so she could have you to herself."

Draco just raised his eyebrows and turned towards Granger, who he finally noticed was clad in only a small, fluffy green towel. She looked good in green. Well, he did find that out earlier today when they met in St Mungo's.

He raised his eyebrows more and pulled a smirk across his face. Her face flushed red when she noticed his perusal of her body, so she crossed her arms and cut her eyes.

"Granger, Granger, Granger. We have already been over this."

"Piss off Malfoy, I want my wand back so I can leave."

"No Draco. Don't give it her."

"This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me."

"Do you have my wand? No you don't, so just shut up you insufferable bint."

Libby gave out a fake gasp and said, "Draco are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Draco was lost. He'd had lots of girls fight of him - they weren't actually fighting over him per say, but he was obviously the cause of the this argument, from what he had over heard in their conversation before he arrived.

"Draco! Do something."

He was tired and he really didn't need this shit, what with one woman hanging off his arm trying to get his attention and the other looking bloody gorgeous all wet and angry, and not to mention the day he'd had.

So, he threw Granger her wand, who just about managed to catch it.

"WHAT! What are you doing?" shouted Libby.

"Make yourself useful and go put some clothes on, Granger."

She snarled, literally snarled, at Libby then glared at him and stomped out of the room. Draco rubbed his throbbing head and sighed.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Libby asked.

His day wasn't getting any better at all.

* * *

He found her standing in the middle of the bathroom, bent over as she wrapped a towel around her wet hair. With a twist and a flick she righted herself and stood in front of the mirror. Blaise smirked and leaned against the door frame as he watched her. He had always wondered how women did that. 

As she peered at him through the mirror she asked, "Has he gone then?"

"Yeah."

"Took you long enough to get rid of him," said Ginny while she screwed the top off a tub of cream, "What did he want anyway?"

Blaise straightened himself up, strode to the toilet and sat on the closed lid, still admiring his girlfriend in her fluffy yellow bath robe, "Oh the usual."

Pausing in the application of her moisturiser, Ginny rolled her eyes and replied, "To moan about Cyprian."

"Yes, well, sort of."

Ginny screwed the cap back on the tub of cream, "I don't get you," and then bent over again to removed the towel from around her head.

"He started off bitching about Cadman until it lead to talk about Granger," Blaise said as he leant his forearms on his thighs, to see Ginny's upside down face.

"What's Hermione got to do with Cyprian, as far as I know, they've never met."

"They have. About a week ago and again today."

"Oh." Ginny turned to the mirror and started to brush her damp auburn hair, "So what happened to get Malfoy all uppity and dare I say? Sulky? Because that was the impression I got when he flooed over straight from work."

Leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest, Blaise smirked at her reflection.

"What?" she said as she turned to face him.

"It seems our neighbour has a bad case of jealousy."

"Malfoy? Jealous? Of what?"

"Think back to what we have just been discussing."

He waited for her reply as he saw her brow scrunch. She looked absolutely adorable when she did that. It always made him want to kiss away the lines between her pale eyebrows.

Eventually he gave out an exasperated sigh when he saw no reply coming, "Honestly my little red fox, your usually get it much faster than this."

Ah, the 'Molly Stance' again.

"Are you trying to say I'm loosing it?"

"Not necessarily, but all the clues are there."

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "And they would be…?"

"One; Jealous Draco," he stood up from the toilet and held up a finger, "Two; Granger and Cadman," he took a step towards herand held up another, "And three; a date," he said with a third one.

While she was thinking Blaise took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her exposed neck. Moving his mouth up her silky skin, avoiding her attempt to catch his lips with her own, to reach her ear he whispered, "Figured it out yet?"

"Yes," she sighed as she clutched the front of his shirt, "But this means your plan isn't working out."

"Maybe," he was still whispering in her ear, "Maybe not. However, just to make sure I want you to do something for me."

She tried to escape the confines of his arms, "Oh no I'm not."

Blaise wasn't fazed by her answer though, because he had a little trick that would get him whatever he wanted out of her.

"Ginny…"

Very slowly, he drew the middle finger of his right hand up the curve of her spine. She shivered and so he reversed the action by dragging his finger back down.

"…please."

He watch as her eyes drifted shut and leaned into him.

"You know. I know your game, but fine. Just this once mind you."

Blaise smirked, she said that every time he did that or asked something of her, and still she relented.

Leaning down to her ear again, he told her what he wanted her to do. Her hands tightened on his shirt and his head was yanked to face her.

"Blaise Zabini, have you gone daft. I refuse. I absolutely refuse."

He was wondering when the 'I'm Not Going To Take Any Of Your Shit Stance' was going to make an appearance!

* * *

**AN**

Sorry the date wasn't in this chapter, it will be in the next and we will find out what Blaise has asked Ginny to do.

Lots of hugs and kisses.

Kylie x


	10. Breakfast Delivers Exciting News

**AN**

Well it has taken a while but it's here now. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I have to weeks of souse-sitting, pet-sitting and worst of all, little brother-sitting.

Still, I will try my best to keep writing while making sure my brother doesn't try to burn down the house and stay on the right side of the law.

* * *

**Things Can Only Get Better**

**Chapter 9: Breakfast Delivers Exciting News**

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear on the early September day. Summer still hadn't come to an end, so the sun still shone with some intensity. Clouding in the sky was sparse but the humidity was high; this encouraged muggles to turn up their air-conditioning, and those who had the ability to perform magic couldn't cast a cooling charm quick enough.

Of course the Wizarding world had the advantage, but lack of concentration can affect one's spell casting.

Take Draco Malfoy for example. He did well in school , he didn't over do it like some - cough, Granger, cough - but he did what he was bothered to do, which helped him pass all his chosen subjects. He was not one to camp out in the library all hours of the day trying to eat and digest every single scrap of information books could hold. He had a social life to up hold, he would not become a hermit surrounded by worthless nonsense that he would never need to dig up from the recesses of his brain at anytime in his life, again - cough, Ganger, cough. Who needed to know that a Tipple's piss was blue?

Then again, though, having to up hold his Slytherin reputation put strain on his studies, and many times he would have to pull an all-nighter to complete various assignments. Draco may have had the advantage of living in the Wizarding world all of his life, but Granger always had that edge on him after munching on her best friends.

Books you idiot, not Potter or Weasley. Although Draco wouldn't have minded that.

So anyways, Draco was tired this morning, which lead to of course his lack of concentration skills. He may have been able to produce a cooling charm last night but now he was not so fortunate. Sleep had eluded him so he woke up, after a pitiful two hours sleep, groggy and very much pissed off.

The flat was stifling hot, and beads of sweat were trickling down his spine, making the shirt that he slept in stick to his back.

Padding into the kitchen bare foot Draco pulled open the door of the refrigerator making the light inside flicker on. If he could he would have climbed inside until he had frozen up, unfortunately he was taller than the fridge so he contented himself by opening and closing the door to create a slight breeze.

"Octo!"

A small popping sound was heard along with a squeaky voice, "Yes Mister Draco."

Draco didn't even turn to look at the little creature and continued to fan himself, "Cast some bloody cooling charms would you. Can't you see I'm about ready to collapse here?"

"Yes Mister Draco. I will be doings it right away." The elf snapped it's fingers and the temperature dropped considerably, "Would there be anything else you would be likings?"

With his head now stuck in the door as he retrieved a bottle of orange juice, Draco waved Octo off, "No, no, just go and jump on Granger's bed or something."

"But Mister Draco got shouted at by Missy Granger the last time Mister Draco asked Octo to do that."

Pausing in the pouring of his juice into a glass, he looked towards the ceiling and prayed for this day to go right for once, "Well then, just do what you house elves do, clean, cook, anything. Just give me some peace."

"Mister Malfoy wants Octo to cook breakfast?"

The thing wasn't getting the picture, was he? He wanted to be left a lone before Granger woke up and started bustling around.

Sitting at the breakfast bar on one of the stools he replied, "No, just go."

"But Mister Draco said…"

"Forget what I…"

"But…"

"Listen all I want is…" he looked at the elf and saw it's droopy ears, "Fine, cook me breakfast. I don't care."

Octo eyes lit up and his ears perked and started rustling around with frying pans and spatulas, "What would Mister Draco…"

He was pushing his luck. Draco was just about ready to throw the thing out of the window if it wasn't for his lack of energy, "Anything," Draco cut in.

After taking a large gulp of his juice Draco turned to the window. He was not one to wake up tired, usually he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, however, not last night, the Slytherin was plagued by the events of yesterday. The ones that really bugged him the most were of his flatmate, who at present was walking into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes_. Lucky cow! I bet she got her eight hours of sleep._

"Missy Granger would like some breakfast, yes?"

She smiled at Octo and replied, "That would be lovely, thank you."

The elf squealed and busied himself with making more toast, as Granger strode to the cupboard above the kettle. She hadn't even acknowledged Draco, which he was pretty peeved about even if they didn't chat over their breakfast, that just seemed to 'couple-y' or heaven forbid 'marriage-y', still, she could have at least looked a him because if she had said "Good morning" he would have killed her.

It was her damned fault for his day from hell yesterday.

Granger was on her tippy toes opening up the cupboard door, as she leaned one hand on the work surface she reached up with the other to grab a glass. Draco's eyes were drawn to the hemline of the baggy t-shirt she was wearing. It had travelled up a couple of inches to show a lot more thigh than she would normally be comfortable showing, especially with an audience.

_Damnit! _The room was going to need a lot more cooling charms.

With her glass in hand she held it under the running tap of the sink next to her and filled it up. Leaning forward against the counter top she looked out the window and gulped half of the water down in one go. She let out a contented sigh and dragged the glass tumbler across her forehead, sighing once more.

Before Draco could observe the Gryffindor any longer Octo interrupted, "Here is your breakfast Mister Draco, and Missy Granger's is nearly ready."

At the sound of his name Granger turned around and gasped. Draco just smirked and buttered a slice of toast.

"What are you doing here?" she glared and took the seat across from him.

She asked the stupidest questions, honestly, "I thought that would be obvious by now Granger, being as I live here."

"No you idiot. Why are you up so early? It's only seven-thirty and not to mention Saturday, you usually don't get up until ten at least."

Draco took a bite of his toast and smiled, "Been keeping track of my morning rituals have we?"

She blushed as red as the t-shirt she was wearing. "No!" she snapped, "It was merely an observation."

He couldn't resist the opening she had just given to him. He placed the crust of his toast on his plate, (he had never liked them much), and leaned across the table on his elbows, "Oh, so you have been watching me then Granger. I can't say I blame you, I am pretty irresistible."

Granger rolled her eyes but that didn't hide the fact that she had just given him a once over. He smirked again, "See," he said pointing at her, "You want me Granger and yesterday just adds to the amount of proof."

"Here Missy Granger, blueberry pancakes just how Missy Granger is liking it," said Octo as he placed the plate in front of her.

She smiled, "Thank you Octo, you're very kind."

She was always smiling at that damned elf. Octo blushed and scampered away to clean up.

"And for your information Malfoy, I don't want you," she used her knife and fork to cut a piece from her pancakes and popped it into her mouth, and Draco watched every movement, "If you had listened to what happened yesterday, you would find that that insufferable girlfriend of yours was _insinuating _I was interested in you, just like you are now."

"I'm not insinuating Granger. I know."

"Oh? And your evidence would be?" she put another slice in her mouth. Draco wished he had asked for pancakes now instead of letting Octo choose.

A tapping sound on the kitchen window halted his reply. Both turned to see three owls perched on the sill of the open window.

"Hedwig!" shouted Granger and hopped down from the stool to retrieve the letter attached to the owl's leg.

Ignoring Granger's display of excitement because of the appearance of Scarhead's owl, Draco waved the other two towards him.

A large barn owl was carrying the Daily Prophet, so he took the newspaper and told Octo to pay the bird. The tawny owl belonged to Blaise and was carrying a letter.

_Draco,_

_Come round when you get the chance, preferably before 12 o'clock._

_Blaise._

"Lazy git," muttered Draco, "Why doesn't he just come down here himself?"

The squeal that came from the other side of the table made him jump, "Bloody hell Granger did someone curse your mail?"

She was standing next to him, grinning like a maniac.

"Well?"

She wasn't listening, just staring at the letter while absentmindedly feeding Potty's owl pieces of her forgotten pancakes.

"I can't believe it," she said to herself.

"And why should you? Potter always did tell a shit load of lies at school, what's stopping him from doing it now?"

Granger bought her hand up to her mouth, "This is the best news ever," she whispered.

"Come on Granger it can't be that good, Potter is an idiot who got himself tied down before he even reached puberty. Oi Granger. Are you even listening to me?" said Draco as he waved his hands in front of her eyes.

She didn't even blink.

Strange.

"Fine be that w- Ohhmff!"

He didn't even see it coming, one second he was reaching for another piece of toast the next he's being assaulted into a hug.

By Granger!

He didn't want to be holding her again, not when she was dressed in so little. But he had no choice if he wanted to keep his arse on the stool and not on the floor. _Keep your eyes closed Draco, keep them closed,_ he kept saying to himself. Unfortunately his resolve dissolved and his eyes opened to look down. _Curse this bloody t-shirt_. It had ridden up over her arse, due to his grip on her waist, and from his point of view over Granger's shoulder, she was wearing green, _green,_ knickers.

First the Healer robes, then the bath towel and now her underwear!

Honestly, the girl was trying to kill him.

* * *

She couldn't help herself. Hermione had to get some of the excitement out of her system before she exploded. So she grabbed onto the closest thing to her.

Which happened to be Malfoy.

She tried to ignore the way he held her tightly in his arms and concentrate on the news she had just received, but it was very difficult. He was sweaty and sticky, which made for a very alluring fragrance. And if there wasn't anything Hermione didn't like more than a man's intelligence, was his scent.

With previous boyfriends she would always keep an article of their clothing, either to sleep with at night or just cuddle while watching television or reading a book. Just like the one she was wearing now from Seamus Finnegan. Of course when the inevitable break-up occurred, Hermione would eventually throw out the worn clothing after the smell wore off. But then again, if the parting of ways was extremely hard to cope with, she would just keep it.

Either way, each scent bought a sense of comfort to her and of course memories.

Now Malfoy had something no other man, Hermione had encountered before, had. A natural scent that couldn't be over powered by the stench of sweat, although Hermione sometimes did find it arousing. He smelt of citrus fruits, mainly limes.

_Goodness, _she thought, _they should bottle this up and sell it._

No wonder women were always falling over him. It wouldn't have surprised her if she found him walking through Diagon Alley with a clicker, just like the Lynx advertisement Hermione had seen on TV, counting how many women turned their eyes towards him. That would definitely give his ego a boost.

Perhaps this was the reason those women (like Libby) stayed with him, even after he opened his mouth.

But she was Hermione Granger, and Hermione Granger wasn't going to easily forget that Draco Malfoy was a pompous arse.

Pulling away, she coughed, but couldn't keep the smile of her face as she clutched Harry's letter to her chest and walked to her room, leaving a heavily breathing and shell-shocked Malfoy in her wake.

She was still just about able to hear him groan and say, "_Green bloody knickers_!"

This confused her a lot, until she got changed to meet Ginny.

* * *

Ten o'clock came around and Draco thought it was best to see what it was that Blaise wanted. He was just about to step out of the door when Granger called.

"Are you going to Ginny and Zabini's?" she asked, note from Potter still held in her hand as she push her arm through her jacket.

"You know Granger, that stalking is best done when the victim doesn't know that you're following them," he smirked.

"Yes I know."

"Oh! Been stalking for some time then?" Draco said as he walked out he door and Granger followed.

She scowled, "No you idiot. I'm not a stalker. I was trying to say…"

"That you felt the need to follow me because you couldn't bare to leave my charming and oh-so witty presence?"

They stopped outside the lift doors and Draco pressed the button that would take them to the fourth floor.

Granger stomped her foot and turned to face him, "You're not listening to me you prat."

It seemed his day was going as it should. Toying with the angered Gryffindor always helped him get his mind off other matters and put him in a good mood.

"And what difference does that make? You're still following me that much is clear, I'm merely stating the obvious," he said with raised eyebrows and entered the opening doors of the lift.

"Forget it. Just forget it."

She followed him inside.

"Forget what?" Draco asked with a butter-wouldn't-melt-in his-mouth look.

"I really hate you, you know." she huffed.

* * *

"But I really need to see her. Where is she?"

"I think she said she was going to Diagon Alley and then to Lavender's. Or was it the other way 'round?"

She was about ready to strangle the Slytherin if he didn't tell her were the youngest Weasley was and stop avoiding the question like the plague. Hermione could have sworn he was just doing this so she would have to endure more time with Malfoy.

"Just tell her Blaise and get her out of here," Then he smirked, "It's not always fun to have a stalker so committed to her cause."

"Shut up you," Hermione shot.

"Hold on a second. Granger have you been _stalking_ Draco?" Zabini was smiling as if finding out this bit of information was pleasing.

The blond laughed from his seat on the sofa, "Like a lost sheep."

Hermione wasn't finding any of this teasing funny, and it was two against one now. She could handle herself, but with Slytherins you were never quite sure what was going on it their snaky minds.

"And what Malfoy, does that make you Little Bow Peep?"

Zabini chuckled.

"You can shut up too if you're not going to tell me where Ginny is."

"Alright Granger. She's at her mother's, said something about cutting Weasel's hair. He's in need of it too, otherwise I might get him and Gin confused."

"Err Blaise, that's just not right on all accounts."

"You should get yourself a Weasley Draco, they're wildfire in bed."

She was not listening to this. Men and their perverse conversations. _Get away now Hermione, get _away!

"They breed like it too. I'd be surprised if she didn't have a bun in the oven already."

Hermione coughed.

"Something you wanted to say Granger?" asked Zabini.

"Not really, just that I'm going now."

So she left as quickly as she could.

* * *

**AN**

Mucho thanks to Gabby again for reading through and all the reviews I have received so far.

Kylie x


	11. Confusion Comes with Embarrassment

**AN**

I don't know how, but I managed to write this in a day. GO KYLIE!!! An Gabby who beta'd.

* * *

**Things Can Only Get Better**

**Chapter 10: Confusion Comes with Embarrassment**

"For crying out loud Ron, keep still."

Sitting in a chair in his family home, Ronald Weasley was having his hair trimmed by his little sister. After many years of teasing Bill over his pony tail Ron soon realised that his hair was getting a little long, when one day Fred and George had started calling him mini-Billy, (even though Ron was actually much taller).

"I can't help it if you keep waving your bloody wand in my face." Ginny waved her wand again making Ron cringe and close his eyes, "Will you stop doing that."

She sighed, "For goodness sake you asked me to do this, or would you rather have taken the alternative and unleash mum on your precious locks."

"Just get on with it," he grumbled.

Ginny ran the comb through his red hair once again, "I would if you would stop moving your head, I'm trying to sort out your fringe. Merlin knows why you didn't get this done sooner." She made a slicing action with her wand and Ron watched the trimmed ends flutter onto his lap.

"Ginny dear, Hermione's here to see you," called Molly Weasley.

Hermione? _Bugger_.

He was not looking forward to seeing her again. After accidentally burning down her house Ron had made a habit of avoiding her and that was a month ago. It seemed that there was no way out now and his lovely head of hair was going to be saying goodbye to his shoulders.

"Hi Gin," Hermione said cheerfully, coming through the kitchen door, adding more stiffly, "Ronald."

Ron turned to the door and was jabbed in the eye with a thin piece of wood.

"Owww, oww, owww."

"Damnit Ron. How many times do I have to tell you? Keep bloody still."

He rubbed his eye and told her to bugger off.

"Charming as ever I see," Hermione said.

"Hermione, she's physically abusing me. Do something."

Ginny poked him again, but in his shoulder. "She more likely to kill you than me so just shut up." She turned towards the brunette, thankful that the stupid stick was out of his way, Ron sighed. "Now what can I do for you, a hair cut perhaps?"

Ron saw, out the corner of his eye, Hermione pat down her hair, "No! No thank you Ginny, I like it how it is."

"Are you sure? It would look nice with a little bit chopped off," her last remark was made with a slash of her wand. Fearfully Ron covered his head with his arms. "Cyprian would love it."

Ron lowered his arms. _Cyprian? _Who the hell was Cyprian?

"Who's Cyprian?"

"None of your business Ronald Weasley," Ginny glared.

Hermione interrupted, "No it's okay, I was thinking about putting it up anyway. It's too hot to wear it down."

"So are you excited?" said Ginny as she started to comb Ron's hair again, gathering his fringe in her hand to cut a little more off.

"Actually I'm slightly nervous."

Hermione was never nervous, from what Ron had gathered, except for when she was at Hogwarts. Not only fussing over her homework but Harry's and his also. Something was going on and big if it got Hermione flustered.

"Don't worry," the youngest Weasley replied and sliced off more of Ron's hair, "I was like that on my first date with Blaise."

Hum, it seemed that Hermione had gotten herself a date with this Cyprian bloke. He would have to check him out. Ron was her best friend, after all.

He snorted, "Who are you trying to kid? You were all over each other, if it wasn't for the skin tone no one would have know who began and who finished. And that was before you even left the house."

"Do you want hair at the end of the day?"

"Yes," he muttered.

He heard Hermione laugh.

"Well then." She turned to the other female in the room, "So, what is it that you wanted?"

Hermione drew out a piece of paper from her jacket pocket and handed it to Ginny. Ron watched as his sister's face went from confused to overjoyed to pensive.

"What? What's the matter?" asked Ron.

"When did you get this?"

Hermione replied with, "During breakfast this morning."

"Does Malfoy know?" Snatching the letter from Ginny's hand as she waved it in the air, Ron read the letter wondering what the Ferret had anything to do with… well, anything.

"I haven't told him yet," Hermione sighed, "You know how he gets when ever Harry is mentioned."

"Like a grouch." Ginny deadpanned, a moment later she brightened up, "But this is great I can't wait until your birthday."

"Neither can I."

The two women hugged as Ron read the letter over and over again, his smile growing at an alarmingly fast rate.

* * *

Blaise turned towards Draco with a confused expression on his face, "What do you think that was all about?"

Draco shrugged, "Beats me, mate."

Was it Draco, or did Blaise look a little pale? Well, pale as can be. "You don't think she's…"

Damn Blaise and his cryptic questions (and answers), "She's what?"

He looked worried too with the way he was pacing up and down the living room rug. If he went any faster Draco was sure he would wear a hole in it. Blaise stopped and looked at him, "That she's… You know," his friend made a motion with his hand conveying a large tummy.

Draco was horrified, "Granger? Merlin no. The date isn't even till tomorrow. Ask me in a couple of weeks."

"Not Granger you dimwit, Ginny!"

"Well, I did say…" he started.

"Don't be a dick, Draco." Blaise glared at him and to be honest it scared him quite a bit.

"You wanted my opinion didn't you?"

Blaise flopped on the sofa, "This is serious though."

"Maybe you should do the simple thing and ask her."

"Draco Malfoy those are the most helpful words I have ever heard you say, I'm surprised."

Yeah, he was surprised himself, he almost sounded like a Gryffindor. Heaven forbid. Blaise was his friend after all and Blaise had always given him helpful advice when ever he had girl troubles.

"Or you could always do the Slytherin thing and read her diary -"

There that had contradicted his earlier statement and made him look like less of a girly man.

"- because there is no way I would want to be on the end of the red head's temper."

"You might want to retract that because Granger is definitely much worse," laughed Blaise.

Draco laughed along with him, "You're probably right, but still, Gryffindors you know?"

"So, do you think…?"

"Do I think what?"

Blaise gritted his teeth. It was always fun to get his own back, he had been wound up enough times especially in the last month.

"Hell Draco do you think she's," he leaned in and whispered, "pregnant?"

They shared a glance.

"Na," each of them said.

"Now that's over and done with, do you mind telling me why you owled me at seven-thirty in the morning?"

"Oh hum, I was wondering whether you would switch shifts with me tomorrow," Blaise asked.

Draco was affronted. "You want me to work on a Sunday?"

"Well yeah, I'm being made to go to a bloody kiddies party, one of the twin's kid's birthday, or something."

"Fine but you have to work my shift Wednesday night with Cadman." Draco smirked, "And let me take a look at She-Weasel's diary."

The pair of Slytherins shook hands, "Deal."

* * *

After meeting up with Hermione at The Burrow they went to Diagon Alley for lunch and to shop for a new outfit for Hermione to wear on her date.

Upon entering her bedroom Ginny dropped her bags on the floor and flopped onto her bed. She had to carry out her part of Blaise's plan tomorrow and she was not looking forward to it. It was a good job he was at work at the moment, it had been a tiring day but worth while because she had bought Ryan, George's son, a gorgeous little outfit for his birthday, and couldn't wait until she could buy those little trinkets for her little one.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, Hermione inspected her reflection as she fixed the strap and smoothed the pleats on her little yellow sundress. It had taken her a while to get to the stage of putting the finishing touches. With the help of Ginny though she was finally able to tame, some what slightly, her hair although it didn't go without Ginny's coercing of letting her cut her hair, which Hermione did not agree to. Finally they agreed upon a half up, half down kind of hair style; simple yet pretty.

Ginny had left half an hour ago for the Weasley party and Hermione agreed to come join them later in the day. Adding the final earring in her ear, Hermione checked the time on her bedside clock and saw she still had plenty of time before Cyprian arrived at half-past eleven.

Moving to the bathroom she bumped into Octo.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

The elf was looking strangely at her, as though he couldn't quite believe it was her.

"Missy Libby?"

"No it's me, Hermione."

He was still giving her that look.

She sighed, "Missy Granger?"

Octo jumped up and down while clapping his hands, "Oh Missy Granger is looking very pretty. Much nicer than Missy Libby. Mister Draco will be very jealous."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that so she just thanked him and continued to the bathroom.

Because he had to work today, thanks to Blaise, Draco stayed in bed as long as possible. He turned over for the eighteenth time.

* * *

He looked at the picture of Libby on his bedside table, she had insisted he keep it there. He removed it once but she found out and put a personal hex onto it in case he tried to remove it again. He daren't find out what that hex did.

_Stupid Cadman._

Rolling over onto his back he sighed. Working on a Sunday was unheard of for any Malfoy but Draco just had to agree. Damn his bloody curiosity. He should have just asked Granger, women are always talking about stuff like that.

_Stupid Granger._

Draco rolled again to check to time, picking up the sock he had left lying on the clock and throwing it over his shoulder, (conveniently covering the picture of his girlfriend), he noticed it was best he got up, no doubt Granger had been up since dawn.

_Stupid date._

Rubbing his eyes Draco made his way out of his room. Opening the door he ruffled up his hair and came crashing into another body.

"Merlin Granger we can't keep… Oh I'm sorry sweetheart," he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a light kiss on the lips, "When did you get here?"

He waited but no answer came, "Hey what's the matter?"

She looked like a frightened rabbit, eyes wide, mouth agape and pale as parchment.

Draco licked his lips and noticed something very strange.

Spearmint.

Libby never used spearmint toothpaste. She always had waxy tasting lipstick on.

And now that he looked closely, Libby, or rather this woman, was wearing no lipstick at all.

So that would mean…

A knock came on the door and Draco jumped three feet away from her.

"Bloody Hell Granger," he spluttered, blushing for the first time in Malfoy history.

* * *

**AN**

Yay a kiss. Well a little one anyway.

Now where's this bloody date she keeps going on about? I can hear you all ask. Well it's soon. Next chapter in fact, and will definitly be in chapter 11 I promise, (because some of it is written already.)


	12. What He’s Missing Out On

**AN**

I want to thank Gabby, who I think I shocked the pants off after she beta'ed this chapter.

* * *

**Things Can Only Get Better**

**Chapter 11: What He's Missing Out On**

Hermione's thought process had disabled itself as soon as Malfoy had grabbed hold of her waist and attacked her lips. Okay maybe not attacked, but a harmless and gentle kiss like that, between two people who most obviously hate each other, is crossing the line.

Of course, after Malfoy had finally recognised her and let out his string of expletives, Hermione had her queue to give as good as she got and scream at him for even thinking of comparing her to that monstrous bitch, and of course kissing her. But she couldn't think of a single insult or chastisement of any kind. The most obvious choice would to call him a perverted ferret and kick him in the shin as a warning not to do it again. Due to the overload of sensations that brief joining of lips led Hermione Granger, the most articulate girl ever, to stare at her flat mate with pure shock.

As she looked at him, she noted he looked like he was at the beginnings of an asthma attack and, dare she say it?

A slow smile, maybe smirk, (because she was witnessing something more spectacular than a solar eclipse or even the passing of a millennium), spread across her face, "Ma… Malfoy, are you… Are you blu-"

"Don't you even think about finishing that question," he warned.

"Who knew I would be the one to make _The_ Draco Malfoy bl-"

"What the Hell did I just say Granger?" he threatened with a deliberate half step forward.

Hermione crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "You said, and I quote: 'Don't you even think about finishing that question.'"

"Exactly," he said, "So don't."

"But I didn't finish it. I simply rephrased it into a statement."

He glared at her, Hermione found it kind of cute that he was still unable to turn down the heat radiating from his cheeks. Usually she was the blusher and sometimes couldn't look at her partner in the eye by just holding hands. Now with the tables turned she found it highly amusing.

"For Circe's sake will you just shut your mouth?"

Ohhh, he had taken it too far no one tells her to shut up.

"Don't tell me to shut my mouth."

"Well close your mouth, then," Malfoy said with a smirk.

Damn him! He had used her ploy against her. But she was not the type to back down. Hermione gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"No why should I? It's a free country."

"If you don't I will shut it for you, Granger."

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore.

This wench was driving him crazy. He would be in St Mungo's before Christmas arrived; sharing a ward with that idiotic dick Lockhart and Granger would have full access to him, tempting him with her blasted green robes.

She glared. "I'd like to see you try, _Malfoy_," she bit out.

Draco had challenged her and obviously she had accepted. She didn't know what she had just agreed to, but Draco was damn sure he was going to wipe that Slytherin smirk right off her face, because Merlin, it just looked too bloody sexy on her.

He smirked back and saw Granger's slide from her face with furrowed brows.

Before she could form anymore annoying words, Draco pulled her towards him, by grabbing her wrist and dipped his head.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Hello? Hermione? Are you there?"

Granger pulled away before he even realised she had removed herself from his embrace. "I'm coming."

Draco looked back at Granger after glancing at the door, she picked up her purse; she must have dropped it during their collision. Straightening back up, she shot him an inquiring look before sweeping off around the corner to the door.

He sighed and made his way to the bathroom, readying himself for work.

_Stupid Cadman. Stupid Granger. Stupid fucking date.

* * *

"Oi, are you coming or not?"_

"Hold on love, just a second."

_Where is it? _Blaise thought as he rummaged through the shoe boxes at the bottom of their bedroom wardrobe. _Where is it?_

"We're going to be late."

Stuffing the array of boxes haphazardly back in their places, the Slytherin decided to continue his search once he returned from the Burrow.

"Blaise!"

"I'm here," he said when he approached Ginny standing just outside the flat door.

"Where's your coat?"

Confused he asked, "My coat?"

"Yes _your coat_," she relied skeptically, "The one you went back inside to get."

"Oh, um, it needs washing." Blaise turned, shutting the door and placing a locking charm on it.

"Then why not use a cleaning spell?"

"Gin its suede. You can't use a cleaning spell on suede."

She harrumphed and strode down the hallway. Leaving Blaise to follow.

* * *

"Oh Cyprian, this is lovely."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and pulled out Hermione's chair for her, "Libby recommended this place to me."

He had bought her to a quaint little café located at the bottom end of Diagon Alley, away from the hustle and bustle of shoppers. They sat outside on the matching garden table and chairs. The umbrella at the centre was up and cast a shadow over them, shielding them from the blazing sun.

It was the perfect setting for a quiet Sunday lunch. Hermione wondered how she could miss such a darling little place like this.

As she settled down and Cyprian sat across from her, she asked very seriously, "She doesn't know that it's me that you're, you know."

"Wining and dining?" he laughed.

Hermione fidgeted nervously, "Yes."

"No. She was complaining about you before she and I even met you. So I thought it best not to kiss," he winked, "And tell."

Hermione blushed. Not because he had implied he wanted to kiss her but it reminded her of the one she'd surprisingly received earlier in the day.

_Stupid Hermione. Stupid, stupid, Hermione_,her mind berated as she mentally banged her head on the table. _Stop thinking about Malfoy, you're on a date_.

Casting her thoughts aside she shared a smile with the man across from her as she picked up her menu.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco was sat in the Auror Conference Room in the Ministry of Magic.

"They're meeting at quarter to one according to our sources," Kingsley Shacklebolt stated, checking his watch, "So that should give us sufficient time to plan a successful arrest." He gestured to the man seated next to him, "Take one and pass these case files along to get an over view of what we should be dealing with."

Draco took the files handed to him, took one from the top and gave the rest to his partner for the day, Eddie Carmichael. Flipping it open he quickly scanned the contents.

_Fletcher, Mundungus._ Where had he heard that name before?

"As you can see our thief is not necessarily dangerous, harmless in fact, however the anonymous person he is to meet may find it unsavoury for their little meeting to be crashed by the Ministry, especially with what they're trading."

"And what are they trading?" asked Draco. He was a little lost with this mission, what with being part of a different Auror division.

"Ah yes, Malfoy, your joining us for the day, filling in for Zabini I believe. Well as you can most probably tell, Fletcher was a part of the Order of the Phoenix," Ah yes. Draco thought he recognised him, "Unfortunately he still has the impulse to steal by conning others and selling goods for far more than their worth. Now usually he would take insignificant items such as rusty old cauldrons and performing glamour charms on them. In this case however, our old friend 'Dung," Shacklebolt emphasized this with a tap to the file sat in front of him, "has decided there is much more to gain when trading illegal and most likely dark items or even spells. Today it's our job to stop a transaction of _unicorn blood_."

Draco gasped. "Is he mad?"

"I would go into detail on Fletcher's past but there isn't enough time, all that you need to know is that whoever is on the receiving end of this deal is a potential threat and highly dangerous."

This is what Draco had been looking for since he began Auror training, a big juicy case just like this one. Blaise, the lucky bastard, had been getting action filled missions while Draco had been dealing with bloody _streakers_. And Blaise also had a more likeable Head of Division while Draco was stuck with fucking Moody!

Draco was obviously still sore about the ferret incident back in fourth year. Even if he wasn't the professor everyone thought he was back then.

Moody would shout during meetings, reminding his team repeatedly of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE". He was so unlike the calm and collected Kingsley Shacklebolt who Draco much preferred to the gruesome, with his magical eye, and way-passed-his-sell-by-date Auror.

"We will split into four groups; Morecombe and Harper, you will be covering Fletcher. Carmichael, Malfoy, Li and Holmes, will be covering the unknown suspect. Jennings and Pole will be back up. And finally Boot and I will be upfront with Extendable Ears listening for the right time to strike. No one moves without my say-so. Okay?"

"Yes Sir," his team chorused.

"Now Harper, you have the maps, let's work out our locations before the attack."

* * *

"_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday dear, Ryan._

_Happy birthday to yooooouuuuuuu."_

The Weasley family and their significant other's completed their song to the bawling of said Ryan.

"Don't you think it's weird that children cry whenever that song is sang?" Ron asked.

Blaise shrugged and glanced at Ginny holding Fleur and Bill's toddler. She was cooing at the little girl while bouncing her on her knee with a wistful look on her beautiful face.

Oh my, was he in trouble.

"Oi, you don't think Gin looks a little broody looking at Angéle like that do you?"

"What?" Ron gritted out. Okay so maybe asking Weasley was not the best approach.

"Nothing," he said and made his way over to Molly who he thought was a better option to approach the subject to.

"Blaise dear, I'm so happy you could make it," Mrs. Weasley greeted pulling the Slytherin into a hug. He was never going to get used to the touchy-feely-ness of the Weasley household.

"Trust me, Mrs. Weasley, it was all Ginny's idea, she threatened me with her Bat-Bogey hex."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and glanced at her daughter, "She's always been fiery since she was in nappies, always bossing Ronald about. Arthur says she gets it from me but I can't see it."

"I think you should trust him on that one." She just laughed again offering a slice of cake. "No thank you, Gin made me eat a rather large breakfast. I can definitely say she got the mothering part of you too."

"Oh my Ginevra will make a wonderful mother. I think I can cope with a few more grandchildren."

Blaise coughed, "A few?!"

"Why yes, my dear, you're going to have to make up Ronald's share too," she smiled, and he knew she was only winding him up. "It's a shame he never ended up with Hermione, she's such a lovely girl, and unfortunately she doesn't feel the same. I can see he still likes her."

"How?"

Molly tapped her nose, "Mother's intuition," she took a look at Ginny adding, "And I think Ginevra has something to tell you."

He gulped, "What?"

She patted him on the shoulder, "It's not my place to say, poppet."

Oh he was absolutely fucked!

* * *

Hermione and Cyprian's light lunch was followed by a peaceful walk though the small park across from the café after heading into the busier area of Diagon Alley to buy ice cream from Florean Fortescue's. Following the winding dirt path, Hermione admired the varied colours of the blossom trees and fragrance of the flowers as she licked her vanilla ice cream, her arm linked with her date.

"What took you so long to answer the door?"

Looking strangely at him, she asked, "Sorry?"

"When I came to pick you up, you took quite some time to answer the door."

She could feel herself blushing.

"Oh, I, err…"

That _stupid kiss_ had addled her ability to speak and think. What had he been thinking trying to kiss her again? And Hermione was sure he was about to if Cyprian hadn't come to the rescue.

"…couldn't find my wand," she quickly amended not sounding too convincing.

Or maybe it was Malfoy period.

"Oh, did Draco hide it?"

"Um, no, what gave you that idea?"

The day had been going just fine, conversation flowing freely as soon as she got this morning's events out of her head. Now the Ferret just had to butt his pointy nose in a conversation he was not wanted without physically being present.

"It's just that he's done that to me a couple of times," Cyprian said approaching a bench and waiting for Hermione to sit down.

"He hid your wand? That immature little snake, when I see him…" she seethed.

Cyprian sat next to her and chuckled, "its okay, Hermione, he's like that, always playing tricks on people."

Surprised she asked, "Really?"

Hermione found it hard to believe that Malfoy would do something like that, back in Hogwarts, yes, however at the age of twenty four it didn't quite fit. He was still snobby and arrogant, but hiding somebody's wand for a joke? Hermione couldn't see it.

"Hey lets not talk of Draco anymore." He smiled and draped an arm behind her back and rested it on the bench.

She turned slightly towards him, "Oh thank heavens," she said, taking a lick of her ice cream and Cyprian laughed.

"What?" she asked, perplexed.

He laughed again, "You have ice cream around your mouth."

Hermione looked horrified, "Where?" she licked her lips, "Has it gone?"

Bringing up his free hand he gently wiped away the smudge from her top lip with his thumb, slowly bringing his head down and closer to hers.

_Oh God_, Hermione thought,_ he's going to kiss me!_ Which lead to the thought of what Malfoy did earlier and she groaned. He must have taken this as encouragement, leaning in faster and bought the hand resting on the back of the bench to the nape of her neck.

"Excuse me."

Startled Hermione turned to look up at the interruption and Cyprian growled.

"'Dung?"

* * *

**AN**

Evil, evil, evil. I know, I'm very, very naughty, but at least I put some of the date in, which a lot of people wanted to see, and will continue in the next one. Unfortunately no sigh of Harry's letter, but I'm getting there.

So if anyone has been watching Big Brother (UK), they will have noticed I used a little quote, Mikey, one of the housemates said. Found it? Oh well, it was when Draco was telling Hermione to shut/close her mouth. I thought it was funny anyway.

Until next time, reviews are welcome.


	13. Singing Drunk

**AN**

I'm am so, so sorry for the wait with this chapter. MSN Hotmail is screwing up with attchments so my beta had a problem sending me the chapter back.

With the waiting now over, on with the chapter.

* * *

**Things Can Only Get Better**

**Chapter 12: Singing Drunk**

He must have looked like a complete twat.

Honestly, passers-by would have sniggered and pointed; if they could actually see him. But that was the aim, see but not be seen.

Back in the Ministry, both Draco and Carmichael had a very heated argument over who was to use the Polyjuice potion as a disguise and who would hide. In the end Kingsley had to separate the squabbling pair and decided that the decision would be made with a simple coin toss. Draco had watched the bronze Knut being flicked in the air, repeatedly turning over and over on its self as Carmichael called, "Heads".

_Damned idiot_, Draco thought from his hiding place. Didn't he know that Draco was always 'heads'? 'Heads' always came out on top, as did Malfoys.

Yeah, he definitely came out on top today.

On top of a fucking _tree_.

Obviously he'd lost.

Draco glared from his perch, at a curly haired teenager. Oh, was Carmichael going to get it when he had his feet on the ground.

His gaze followed his Polyjuiced partner as the git strolled down the path licking an ice cream. Draco wiped the sweat from his forehead and upper lip with his handkerchief. Sitting in a shady tree was no better than being out in the blazing sun. The perfumed blossoms were getting right up his nose, and the pollen was starting to irritate his skin and his hay fever. But he would rather be here, impersonating a bird, than be in Shacklebolt's position.

Turning to his left, Draco saw, what only could be described as a tramp, hunkered under the next tree, nursing a bottle of Ogden's.

Draco sighed and wiped his forehead again, what he wouldn't do for a shot of some of that fire whiskey.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"It's me. Hermione Granger," she said untangling herself from Cyprian's embrace and tidying up her hair, as best as she could anyway.

"The swot from the order?"

She cut her eyes, "You could say that."

"Hermione," Cyprian cut in, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your… um, friend."

"Oh yes. Um, Cyprian this is Mundungus Fletcher. Mundungus this is Cyprian Cadman," she stated, gesturing to each of the men. They both shook hands, Cyprian being a little hesitant due to the grime covering the other man's hand.

"Yes, yes, yes very nice to meet you." he looked up and down as if expecting something to jump out on him. "Now can I use this bench?"

She looked at Mundungus skeptically and looked down the path, "There is plenty of other seating around." And there was, the park was full of benches dotted along the path, even a few picnic tables on the green opposite the miniature Quidditch pitch for children.

"I can see that," he said, and Hermione could tell he was getting angry, very much out of character for someone who reminded her, in a way, of the Weasley twins.

"Hey, there is no need to be rude in front of a lady," Cyprian glared.

"So sorry, but I'm meeting someone here," Mundungus said, checking his watch, then looking up and down the path again.

"Oh, okay." Hermione stood and tugged on Cyprian's arm for him to stand. "It was nice seeing you again." All she got in return was a grunt. She turned and glanced at Mundungus over her shoulder as she and Cyprian made their way to a bench about fifty yards down, by-passing a curly haired teenager.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside a small village, the Weasleys and any other's who were, somehow, related to the already enormous family, had moved the party out into the garden. The grass had been cut, the hedges trimmed and the flowers tended to. In the centre the group sat on an array of bed sheets, acting as picnic blanks. Sandwiches of all kind, sausage rolls, bun, cakes, pitchers of pumpkin juice and other foods Mrs. Weasley could cook up in her kitchen littered the sheets.

With so many people attending the party, nobody noticed that two had been missing for quite sometime.

"Here hold this," Ginny said passing quite a large gift wrapped in Quidditch themed paper, to Blaise.

"Bloody hell, who bought this? It's got the wait of a Hippogriff." She could see him buckling under the weight.

Ginny smirked at him, "And here I thought you Slytherins were suppose to be all strong and macho."

"Now if I were being Slytherin," his voice strained, "I would have somehow coerced you into carrying it."

She laughed, but taking pity on him, pulled out her wand and cast a feather-light charm on the large package. "There, better?"

"Much," he sighed and looked at it curiously, "What is this anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Mum said it came in through a Portkey. Hum, let me see who sent it." She looked at the gift, searching for a card. Spotting a snitch shaped tag, she flipped it over to read the back, "It's from Harry and his family."

"Potter? I thought he lived in France? Well that explains the Portkey," Blaise said shifting the gift in his arms.

"Well we best get these out before the birthday boy starts crying again." Ginny picked some smaller gifts and left the kitchen through the patio doors to the garden, leaving Blaise to follow.

* * *

Just as he was getting used to the twig digging into his right bum cheek, he again had to have been dealt an unlucky, _very_ unlucky card, by the fates. Why, oh, why did they have to drop Granger on his doorstep and under _his_ bloody tree?

Again, he didn't recognise her at first but he spotted that twerp, Cadman, alright. They were sitting on the bench directly below him, looking extremely cosy, too cosy for Draco tastes. Cadman had slung his arm around Granger's shoulders. However, Granger didn't seem as though she was paying attention to what he was saying.

"You're an Auror, right?" she suddenly asked the brown haired prick.

_Yeah, a shitty Auror at that_, Draco thought.

Cadman chuckled, "Me being Malfoy's partner, I thought you would have already guessed that."

"Please, let's not talk about him again."

Oh, they had been talking about him. He wondered what they had said.

"Sure, I can see you don't like him much, but why ask that?"

Granger fiddled with the hem of her dress, which Draco recognised, it looked just like the one he had bought Libby a couple of weeks back. And he was surprised to think that it suited Granger more than his girlfriend.

"Well, it's just that… Don't you think my friend, well he's not necessarily my friend, but don't you think he looked a bit fidgety?" Granger said glancing down the path.

"He was meeting someone."

_Ah, shit_. There was most likely going to be a big kafuffle as soon as the suspect, Draco was suppose to be watching out for, arrived and Shacklebolt gave his signal. He had to get Granger out of the way before everything kicked off. But how to get rid of them?

"So, no, not really," Cadman continued, taking a look at where Granger had just looked.

Curious, Draco followed their line of vision. _Bingo_. Mundungus was sitting on a bench repeatedly looking at his watch as he fiddled with it.

"Why are you worried about him? You said he wasn't a friend." said Cadman while pulling Granger more snugly into his side.

Draco gritted his teeth and glared at the top of the brunet's head.

"It's just that it's so out of character for him to act like that. I think he's up to something. What I mean is, why would he want that bench specifically, when there are plenty of them around?" Granger queried.

"Like he said, he's meeting someone."

"I still think something is going on though," she said apprehensively.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Now where were we before we were interrupted?" said Cadman as he leaned in closer to Granger.

Draco quickly closed his eyes. _Oh Merlin_. He wasn't going to watch this. Granger sucking face with that gimp was enough to turn his stomach, and make his blood boil for some unknown reason.

"Ah, ah. ACHOO!"

"What was that?" Granger said and looked up.

Draco held his handkerchief over his mouth and nose. Goddamn hay fever!

"Probably just some bird," Cadman replied, quickly catching Granger's face between his hands and leaning in again.

"_Oh my poor heart, where has it gone?_

_"It's left me for a spell_…" came a loud drunken voice. Conveniently breaking up the love birds, before Cadman could put his slimy lips anywhere near his flat mate's.

Cadman leapt from the bench and purposefully strode towards the drunk, who unbeknownst to him, was actually Kingsley Shacklebolt in disguise, "Oi! Old man will you just shut up?"

Draco froze.

_Bollocks_.

That was the signal.

* * *

It all happened so fast, Hermione had a hard time piecing together what was actually going on. Firstly the old drunk, who was dosing only moments before under the tree next to them, had started sing that god awful Celestina Warbeck song at the top of his lungs. Cyprian had jumped up from next to her looking very angry at the man.

The next thing she heard was the rustling of the tree's leaves above her, causing the blossoms to shower her in white petals. Then there was a thud making the bench shudder. She turned wide eyes on a disheveled and unkempt,

"Malfoy?" she choked.

"Granger," he said with a nod, then shuck out the leaves in his hair.

Before Hermione could even articulate a reply he was up and off down the path. Glancing around, she saw three other people dropping out of the trees lining the dirt path and following in Malfoy's direction. That's when she spotted Cyprian lying on the ground.

Medi-witch instincts kicking in, Hermione raced forward to her probably injured date. Kneeling down next to him, she gave him a once over and was surprised to find that he was only hit with a body-bind curse.

Hearing shouting, her head shot up, to find an unknown wizard running away from a small army of, from what she guessed, Aurors because Malfoy was there. They were shooting random disarming and restraining spells at him as he quickly approached her, and the still frozen Cyprian.

In the distance she could vaguely hear, over the shouts of spells, "GRANGER!"

* * *

Back in The Burrow's garden, the party guests watched as the chubby, ginger haired Ryan ripped the paper off present after present.

The gifts lay forgotten on the sheets because Ryan seemed more fascinated by the wrapping paper they had arrived in. They watched has the little boy screwed up the pieces and threw them in the air, laughing and giggling.

"He's a weird one, isn't he?"

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, just like his dad and uncle."

"Look at him, Harry Potter has bought him his first broom, Quidditch ball set and Quidditch Through The Ages and he thinks the wrapping it more exciting," Blaise said, flabbergasted.

"That's children for you," she sighed.

Oh, no! She had that look of longing on her face again.

"Speaking of children I have something to tell you."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_. This was it. The atomic bomb was about to be dropped and change his life forever.

"Blaise are you alright?"

"Huh?" he asked dazed.

"You look a little ill," she reached in front of her and picked up a glass of pumpkin juice, "Here drink this."

He took it mumbling, "I think I need something stronger than this." He knocked it back anyway and picked up Ginny's.

"So what was I saying? Children, yes."

Blaise spluttered.

"Really, are you okay?" she asked worriedly placing the back of her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine," he choked.

"Well okay. Hermione got a letter the other day-"

"Granger's pregnant?" Blaise shouted.

Everything went quiet and then, "What?" came a voice, unmistakably the youngest Weasley brother.

"No, no she's not," Ginny reassured, "What gave you that idea?" she asked Blaise.

"It's just that you said children."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Okay," he said and took two deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"So, Hermione got a letter the other day from Harry, saying he was coming over to visit with Jacob, his _son_."

Blaise heaved the biggest sigh his lungs could make. "Is that all? Potter's coming to visit?"

"There's more."

Blaise held his breath.

"Harry has nowhere to stay," Blaise sighed again, "And asked Hermione if he could live at hers for the duration. But because of someone," she gave a pointed glare at her brother. Ron ducked his head and blushed, Blaise smirked. "She now lives with Malfoy. So I offered Harry and Jacob to stay with us."

Once she had finished, Blaise reached around Ginny's waist and pulled her on to his lap, giving her the snogging of her life, to the howls and whistles, and gagging - (Ron), from the family.

_Bless the Gods_, thought Blaise.

* * *

**AN**

Well, I hope that clears a few things up.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks.

Kylie x


	14. Scary Healers and Hospital Visits

**AN**

I think apologies are in order for the lateness of this chapter.

I'M SORRY EVERYONE.

I'm usually such a reliable updater too, so I'm sorry again. My thanks are to my beta Gabby and those who have been reviewing. And hopefully the next chapter will come quicker.

* * *

**Things Can Only Get Better**

**Chapter 13: Scary Healers and Hospital Visits**

When Draco first woke up three days ago the first thoughts that came to mind were, "Pissin' Hell. Here, again?" and, "Ow, everything hurts," as he squinted at his new surroundings.

Any minute now the sadistic witch with more blubber than a Blue Whale, would come waddling into his room and forcefully shake him until his bones had rearranged themselves in his body, (as though they weren't screwed up enough), while she screamed at him to wake up. Then she would poke and prod the rather large lump on the back of his head and a rather tender part of his abdomen.

The first time the woman did this early morning examination she had frowned and shoved a beaker of potion, which looked like liquid vomit, under his nose. Draco had clamped his mouth shut and violently shook his head, doing that made his head hurt more and his sight became blurry. The witch gave him a stern glare that told him; _If you don't drink this, I will make you_. Being the stubborn git that he is Draco had glared right back; _Oh yeah, I would like to see you try_. Because Draco really didn't want to be in this god-forsaken place at all, if St. Mungo's smell didn't kill him, after the ordeal he had just had, the foul concoction this fat cow was waving in front of his face would.

All he wanted to do was curl up in his own bed and sleep, perhaps getting Octo to make him up a hot water bottle and a cup of tea.

The Medi-witch, who Draco now knew as Healer Aldridge, had tutted disapprovingly at his unwillingness to comply and removed the potion from in front of his face. Draco had all but two seconds to look smug before a large chubby hand clamped around his jaw, forcing him to open his mouth. The brown-greenish liquid went straight down his throat leaving an acidic taste and a slimy like walling in its wake. The hand then shut his mouth making sure he had swallowed before removing its vice like grip. Draco eyes had watered and he tried to take deep cleansing breaths, he looked up to see the violent Healer smiling and rubbing soothing circles across his exposed stomach.

Now that smile scared the shit out of him, telling him something wasn't right, and he desperately tried to get himself out of his bed but found his limbs had gone numb. He tried to shout but the potion he had taken earlier had lined his throat rendering him speechless. Draco's panicking didn't last long as the potion relaxed his muscles and he became sleepy. The last thing he saw was the psychotic bitch's twisted smile.

He was going straight to the Wizengamot as soon he woke up was his last thought, before everything went black.

After ambushing Fletcher, catching him was relatively easy. Draco had tied him up with a rope binding charm and sent him off with Carmichael to the Ministry. The hard part was catching the potentially dangerous accomplice. Draco rooted himself in the action with the other Aurors targeting the criminal.

He was fast Draco had to admit. His spell casting was impeccable, sending hexes towards the Aurors with a speed even Draco had trouble keeping up with. Two Aurors had been taken down within the space of twenty seconds.

Not stopping to help his fallen comrades Draco had run down the path after the unknown wizard, firing spells as he took chase, along with Shacklebolt and who ever else was still standing.

The wizard shot a spell behind him and it hit Auror Li, she was caught in the thigh with a slicing hex, and stumbled to the ground.

Things were not going so well he concluded.

The troop of Aurors were getting rather close to the tree Draco had jumped out of just moments before. He saw Granger and an unconscious Cadman on the ground, and his marked man running towards them. Granger looked up and the criminal made a beeline for her.

He started to panic. _Shit_. things were getting a lot worse. He had to get her out of there before anything happened to her. He ran harder and faster.

"GRANGER!" he had called, desperate to reach her.

With out even thinking he had waved his wand and a crack followed his departure. Draco had apparated in front of his kneeling and startled flatmate, quickly dragging her up with one arm and holding her against his back as he turned to face the criminal. The wizard was only a couple of steps away when he stopped in his tracks and came face to face with the business end of Draco's wand.

"Don't fucking move," he'd said, then fired a disarming spell. The cloaked man dodged it and smiled as he mouthed something. Draco had a second to comprehend that it was a spell.

It felt as if his was being pummelled in the stomach by a heavyweight boxer, or winded by a dozen bludgers. He doubled over, dropping his wand, but had enough sense to push Granger out of the way if anymore spells were to be aimed in their direction. He saw her land on the still form of Cadman with an 'Oomph', making sure she was okay. Before Draco could gain his composure the man before him gave a swift kick to his stomach before apparating away, leaving Draco to fall backward from the force of the attack and blacking out after whacking his head on the corner of the bench behind him.

So here he was three days later waiting for his abusive Healer to come back.

Of course he had tried to escape this horrible prison but the place had way more security since its attack fours years ago by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and Bellatrix Lestrange finished what she had set out to do to Frank and Alice Longbottom. Only Gilderoy Lockhart, three other patients and two healers had survived on the fourth floor. Nowadays, instead of Aurors patrolling the corridors and guarding the entrances and exits, the hospital had it's own troop of security guards, mostly made up of retired or failed Aurors. Draco had been caught in the act of escaping a total of sixteen times since his first encounter with Healer Aldridge, and since his admittance to the hospital had only had one visitor and one owl.

The owl was from Blaise asking him if he was okay, all that usual crap which had only taken up half an inch of parchment. Draco had rolled his eyes it seemed his best friend was really _concerned_ about his wellbeing. The rest was about Potter. Potter! If he was going to be locked up in this place, with his perverted Healer, he did not want to hear about Harry bloody Potter.

Who cared if Ginny Weasley wasn't pregnant? (Draco soon twisted Blaise's balls though, sending back a letter saying that she hadn't out right told him she wasn't.)

Who cares that Harry Potter bought the best gift a child would want and not even glance at it?

And who cares if Potter and his mini-copy was coming to stay?

Draco Malfoy didn't that was for sure. But his one and only visitor did.

Granger.

She wasn't a visitor per say, because she worked in this hell hole, but she did buy him some grapes and thanked him for sort-of saving her life that day in the park.

Draco felt lonely and very bored most of the time lying in his bed. And if he was truthful he welcomed Granger's visits during her lunch breaks where he could amuse himself by riling her up, even if it was for just an hour.

Not even Libby had come to visit him, his own bloody girlfriend. He scowled at that thought. Perhaps it was time to throw the towel at her and tell her to bugger off, she was a good for nothing girlfriend anyway, always nagging him for something or other and parading him around her friends like he was a piece of meat.

And when he really thought about it, the only reason he dated her was because she was physically appealing and pureblooded. He really would be better off if he dated someone else, even Granger, she definitely wouldn't moan at him if he didn't pay for dinner every now and again, or wear a black robe instead of the blue one she had asked him to. Granger usually wore Muggle clothing so she wouldn't care if he wore odd socks, (not that he would), because anything she wore didn't really match either. Granger didn't leave her crap around his flat, not even her toothbrush. Everything was locked up tight in her room, like he was some perve wanting to get in her knicker draw.

He scowled again. He was _not_ considering Granger as a potential girlfriend.

"Finally decided to wake _yourself_ up this morning, Mr Malfoy. And you really shouldn't screw your face up like that, you're far to handsome."

Draco shivered at the sound of the voice and the way it spoke his name. He looked up to the end of his bed to find his Healer, Healer Aldridge, standing there smiling at him.

So maybe he had been wrong in thinking he was going to be raped by his carer, but she still could have told him she was administering a sleep and numbing potion because he was to have a very painfully spell cast on him to cure his injuries he had acquired during his mission the day before. It still didn't make him like her anymore after another Healer had told him that the procedure had gone fine. He sneered.

"Come now, I know you've been in a lot of pain but really," Aldridge admonished as she flipped through his chart stored at the end of his bed.

"I better be going home today, because if I don't-"

"Oh hush Mr Malfoy," she cut in, placing the chart back in it's holder. "I think you will be quite happy to know that you can leave tomorrow morning." She made her way around his bed and pushed back his fringe from his forehead to check his temperature. Draco immediately cushioned his head back further into his pillow to get away from her touch. No matter what anyone said to him about how nice she was, she most certainly had a mean streak in her and an unnatural attraction to touch him whenever she had the chance, like now for instance. Why couldn't she just use a temperature reading charm to see how he was feeling, like any normal Healer?

Because she wanted to feel him up, that's why.

The plump woman took no notice of his revulsion or grimaced expression and continued to check the back of his head, where a lump was just three days earlier.

"Good, now will you stop touching me. I'm fine," he said batting her hands away.

She smiled the smile that gave Draco the willies. "Yes, I can see that now Mr Malfoy."

"Then why am I not going home today?"

"We just want to make sure you're going to be alright." By 'we' she meant 'I', and what she was secretly implying, was that wanted to maul him as much as she could before he left the following day. "I'll be back in awhile with your breakfast," she said stroking his hair before she made her way towards the door.

Just before she left she added, "Oh, and I will be away this afternoon so Healer Granger," she said practically spitting out her colleague's name, "will be filling in after lunch." She gave a final chilling smile and closed the door behind her.

Aldridge had somehow formed a grudge against Granger since her first visit, probably assuming Granger and himself were involved. Draco snorted at the very idea, but welcomed the news of a staff change.

Granger would no doubt be less physical with him.

* * *

Hermione Granger doubted she could ever look at Draco Malfoy the same ever again, not after Sunday. 

That day had felt like an apocalypse, whatever one of those felt like, but she assumed it was like the universe was being sucked into a black and empty void, only to be spat back out again with everything turned on it's arse.

Hermione tried not to think about the feelings Sunday had invoked in her, it was complicated and muddled like starting a five-thousand piece jigsaw puzzle. Hermione quite like jigsaws, it was just a question of organising chaos, finding the outer pieces first, then grouping colours and patterns together.

Hermione's feelings and outlook about one Draco Malfoy was in chaos, and wasn't positive in going about how she could sort it. There were no outer pieces that could be identified easily with their flat edge, or colours and patterns, everything looked five different shades of grey, and event those were hard to distinguish. And most importantly there was no picture on the box as a guideline. In fact there wasn't even a box, everything had materialised out of thin air or dropped from the sky like an anvil to the head. She had no idea if pieces were missing as more came raining down on her with out even realising it.

Eventually she decided to jump into the puzzle head first, picking up a piece and working around it. The most obvious would be the kiss and how she felt about that. She couldn't really call it a kiss-kiss, because the one Malfoy gave her was just like the ones she gave to her friends in greeting or to say thank you., except this one had had more body contact. A lot more body contact. She tried not to think of the feel of her body being pressed against his, because that just sprouted a whole new set of emotions she shouldn't be entertaining about her flatmate.

And to make matters worst he had tried to do it again, Hermione wasn't sure if he would have gotten away with it or not if it wasn't for Cyprian's interruption.

Thinking this just opened up a new door and she was bombarded with theories and questions. If he knew who she was _after_ the kiss then why did he go for round two? He must have some feelings towards her if he was risking the hexing of his bits off, or maybe it was just a lapse of insanity? Why did he look so pissed off before anything else could occur? Was he angry at her for letting him kiss her the first time? Angry because she was 'dirty'? Angry because of Cyprian? Why did she feel like she was about to welcome that second kiss?

Oh, she couldn't think anymore, it was hurting her head, and wasn't about to even start on the reason for him saving her life. This was all to mind-boggling and stress inducing.

The one piece at a time idea was bad, each time she picked up one it led to another and another but had no one place to be fitted. Everything overlapped, jagged and sharp pieces clashed with round and smooth. It confused the hell out of her.

In the end she thought _screw it_, and threw them in the air, because not even Einstein could sort out this mess Malfoy had inflicted inside of her.

She needed a cup of coffee before she went in to see Malfoy, how he could act like nothing had happened between them was beyond her, teasing, name calling, all that usual stuff. But there was an underlying playfulness to their talks and he wouldn't look at her as though she was the scum of the earth anymore. And every time she walked though his door he would have this funny look in his eye, like he was relieved to see her or as though she was _his_ saviour.

The first time Hermione visited him she had promptly burst out laughing when he told her he thought he was being molested by his Healer.

"Who is your Healer?" she had asked through heavy breaths.

Malfoy mumbled something she couldn't quite hear as he fiddled with his bed sheets and looked down at his lap.

"What was that?" she'd said leaning in closer.

"Healer Aldridge."

Hermione quickly sobered, _Oh_.

Malfoy glared at her silence, "Not laughing now, are you Granger?"

"I still could be because I'm not in your position, but from what I've heard she's a good Healer and has always gotten good reports from her patients."

"That's because they're too scared to say anything negative about her. She manhandled me Granger and I did not like it."

Hermione laughed again, "Are you just trying to find an excuse to get out of here? I've heard about your fear of hospitals."

"No, not that I wouldn't mind going home, but I wouldn't mind having a healer who doesn't touch me as much either. I would even settle for _you_."

"Was that a compliment? Malfoy you're too kind," she said placing a hand on her heart.

"Consider yourself lucky because you won't be getting anymore, and stop being sarcastic, it's too Slytherin for you." He popped a grape in his mouth and continued, "What's she got against you, anyway? I can see her eyeing you through the window."

Hermione turned around to see the Healer rearrange her facial features from a scowl to a very bright smile. Turning back to the patient in bed she shrugged, "I don't know. I've never spoken to her before. But I think you have an admirer there."

Malfoy visibly shivered.

"Hey, why don't you just tell her you're gay? I could get Blaise to come visit you."

"Granger that is just sick," he said scrunching up his face, "My best friend too."

Hermione laughed. "Or the easiest option would be to just get your girlfriend to fend her off."

Malfoy didn't reply because Healer Aldridge took the time to kick Hermione out, and Malfoy looked like a scared little child.

"I'll come back later."

"You bloody better Granger otherwise I'm off."

"I doubt you will get very far," she whispered and motioned to the rather large lady standing at the door.

Malfoy smiled, "I suppose you're right but that isn't going to stop me from trying."

"Well, good luck then," she said laughed, patting his hand which was resting on his blankets and left him alone.

Hermione couldn't get over that either. Malfoy had smiled at her, like they were friends. She could see that he depended on her lunch time visits to brighten up his day, even if he wouldn't let on about it, but she could see it. His face would light up and a smile would tug at his lips.

She felt sorry for him really, that's why she had recommended Healer Aldridge for the emergency operation this afternoon, so she would be able to take care of Malfoy and give him a rest, so-to-speak.

It was the least she could do really.


	15. Daydreams and Animosity

**AN**

I indeed deserve a good beating over the lateness of this chapter, but it has been through a lot of editing, going back and forth between my beta and me. She told me it was too short so I lengthened it, so you should thank Gabby for the length. Another reason would be that I had my appendix taken out a few weeks ago, so that stopped me from writting for a few days.

But no worries here it is and I hope it doesn't disappoint.

**

* * *

****Things Can Only Get Better**

**Chapter 14: Daydreams and Animosity**

"Here. I stopped by at the flat to pick up some fresh robes for you," Hermione said dumping a plastic bag on the end of the bed, as Malfoy pushed off the covers and swung his legs to land on the floor. He reached for the bag and rooted through it pulling out item by item. His face scrunched up more as he looked at each of them.

"I thought I wasn't going home until tomorrow?"

She laughed. "Don't tell anybody, but I pulled a few strings." Hermione saw the way he was looking at her, eyesbrows raised with confusion. "What?"

He avoided looking at her, which she found odd. "You have the most dismal fashion sense that's all," he said holding up a pair of boxer shorts.

She glared as she tapped her foot and folded her arms across her chest. "It doesn't matter what they look like Malfoy, just as long as they're clean."

"Yes but- ," he picked up the shirt she had chosen.

"But what?" Hermione bit out, cutting her eyes at him. He didn't notice, he was staring at the clothing.

Wrinkling his nose he replied, "The colours don't match."

She looked disbelievingly at the blond sitting on the bed. Don't match. DON'T MATCH! She had, out the goodness of her heart, gone back to their flat, in her lunch break may she add, to fetch him some clothes to travel back home in, but he was turning his nose up at them because they don't match!

Stupid ingrate.

"They what?"

Malfoy looked up to see the total disbelief on her face, "They don't match Granger."

There was nothing wrong with the colour of them, the garments matched perfectly fine in Hermione opinion. A blue shirt with black trousers and robes.

He sighed holding up his balled up socks, he said, "How am I supposed to wear these," he nodded towards the socks held in his left hand, "with these?" he finished picking up his boxer shorts again.

Her eyes grew wide as she glanced between the two items he was showing her and his face. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, a smile threatened to break through so she took another. It was really hard to keep a straight face and hold in her laughter when he looked so serious about the situation.

The scowl on Malfoy's faced told her that her amusement had escaped her. "What's so funny?"

"You," she gasped, "You." She couldn't help it; a full throaty laugh escaped her.

"Spit it out Granger."

"You colour co-ordinate," she giggled then stood up a little straighter reigning in her laughter, "your underwear and socks?"

"Yes," he said. "What of it?"

"But why? Nobody's going to see."

"Answer this Granger." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What colour are _you_ wearing?" Hermione blushed.

"I'm not telling you that. It's personal."

"If you want to know my answer you need to tell me yours," he said.

Was he serious?

She looked into his eyes.

Yes he was!

"You know what I don't care. You only need to wear them while you Floo, then change as soon as you get home."

"Oh, come on. I bet you would tell Cadman." A shadow of an expression crossed his face before a smirk took over. "Anyway if you don't tell me I will find out for myself."

He even had the nerve to punctuate that remark by leaning down to try and look up her knee-length Healer robes.

"Err," she said taking a step back. "Just put on your stupid clothes so you can sign these release forms." She threw a clipboard at him, with the mentioned forms on. She then turned to leave.

"You know Granger, there is nothing sexier than a woman who wears a matching bra and knickers set."

"PIG!" shouted Hermione just before the door shut.

A chuckle was heard from inside the room, she rolled her eyes, _Men_.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Number 9 Gregory Court, Ginny Weasley sat in the middle of Malfoy and Hermione's living room inflating a variety of different coloured balloons with her wand, then levitating them to various places in the room. She was so engrossed in her task she didn't hear the front door open, or see her boyfriend enter. Therefore she was surprised when she felt too strong hands grasp her hips.

She startled, and jumped back when the balloon, she was currently blowing up, exploded with a very loud _'POP'_. The hands grasped her more steadily around the waist and a warm chuckle wet her ear.

"Damn it Blaise, I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Tut tut, darling. You know I don't like lies," he admonished, resting his head on her shoulder

Ginny craned her neck to get a glimpse of his face, but he was too quick and moved to her other shoulder. She continued turning her head left and right, be he always avoided her gaze.

"Would you stop?" she bit out. "You're giving me a headache."

She could feel his head shaking and by the sound of his voice, was sure he was smirking, "Ah, ah, Little Red. Not until you admit you like my little surprises."

"No!" she said defiantly, clutching at his forearms trying to break free of his hold. He only tightened it. He laughed as she tried in vain to get out of his grip by flaying her arms and legs.

"Blaise! Let. Me. Go!"

"You know I won't do that until I get what I want."

Soon enough she gave up and slumped all of her weight into his frame.

"You really are The Big Bad Werewolf, you know that?"

"Why do you think I call you Little Red for?" She felt him smile into her neck. "You're the prey my dear," he said more huskily.

Ginny shivered.

"What is going on here?"

* * *

Still feeling the rumbling in his chest, from his amusement, he flopped backwards on the bed. A sigh escaped him and a beaming smile lit up his face.

He was free.

Free from this dump and more importantly, Healer Aldridge.

He felt like squealing, but to restraining himself from sounding like a schoolgirl, he squeezed his hands. He glanced at them and saw the blue and white striped socks clutched in them. Draco chuckled again. He unwrapped them.

Granger.

Merlin was she funny.

If he was to be honest the clothes were fine, they matched quite well. He was quite impressed with her choice of clothing for him, especially because of the fact that she had quite a problem when it came to her own wardrobe.

She mixed-and-matched, and not in the good way either. Her choice of clothing were always two sizes too big for her, drowning her in cloth, and the colours dull and boring, doing injustice to her attributes. And he had seen them quite a few times during her visits while he had been entrapped in this very same bed. Her work clothes seemed to be the only item that did her any justice. Bold colours he summarised, they were what suited her best.

Draco closed his eyes and pictured, in his mind, what she had looked like only moments before. Hair twisted up with one of those Muggle clips. Fringe, reaching her jaw, hanging around her face, eyes sparkling from her laughter. Lips pressed together to hold back her smile. Her head was tilted so he was able to follow the slope of her neck down and over her shoulder, and along the line of her naked arm, to the hand tapping the clipboard against her thigh. Suddenly the opposite hand slid across her flat torso. He blinked and a finger beckoned him to look up. And what he saw, (oh, my, what he saw), caused him to gasp and smush his socks, one in each hand, into both of his eyes.

He groaned shaking his head left to right, trying to pull back from the image he had created.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he swore.

He would never be able to look at her the same again -

He did NOT just imagine Granger, of all people, in a very desirable pair of matching, _Slytherin green_ underwear.

- Because he very much liked what he saw.

Way too much.

* * *

Both Blaise and Ginny whirled around at the sound of the new voice.

There in the doorway stood Libby in all her glory. Perfect hair, gorgeous dress, immaculate nails, long legs, big…

A well-placed elbow knocked him out of his absence of mind, to see his girlfriend glaring at the woman, who was now inspecting the room. He rubbed his abdomen. She was tough, his little firecracker.

Ginny leaned towards his ear, but still keeping her eyes on the she-devil, she whispered, "I swear to all the God's, both in Wizarding and Muggle worlds, Blaise, that if she say's one thing, just one, I will knock her prissy little head off her shoulders."

"Now that," he whispered back, "is something I would pay to see."

Her elbow connected with his ribs again, and Blaise was sure she was going to leave a bruise this time.

The leggy brunette tutted as she shook her head, "This will not do. Look at this place, it's a mess. The banner isn't even finished yet, and what is with the balloons? He's twenty-three, not thirteen."

"Gin," Blaise warned before she could take a step forward.

Libby continued to rant. "And look at this. Oh my. Paint on the carpet, you got paint on the carpet!"

"I will bloody well clean it, alright?" Ginny shot.

"Good, He will be here in half an hour. You," she pointed at Blaise, "I need you're help with something." She then left the room.

Ginny made to run at her retreating back, and what Blaise guessed, to punch her lights out. So he once again quickly grabbed onto her waist.

"Let me at her. I'm going to kill her."

"Clam down."

"No. What is she doing to help? JACKSHIT," she shouted so that Libby could hear, "that's what. She's probably in there now applying her 'face'. Vile Slag. And who does she think she is bossing us around like that? My mother? Mum might get away with talking to Ron like that but not me." She turned and pointed her finger into Blaise's face. "This plan of yours better work, and fast, before Malfoy finds himself a dead girlfriend when he gets back."

Her face was flushed and her eyes carried daggers. In that moment, Blaise fell in love all over again.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Cadman smiled, "I'm your chaperone."

"What?"

"Chaperone, escort, minder, date, whatever." He said 'date' with a smirk and it was the ugliest thing Draco had ever seen.

"And why would I need all of those things in one person?" he said sceptically.

"Because I'm the one taking you home."

"But I thought…" He trailed off frowning.

"Thought what?"

Quickly brushing the conversation away before it could really get started, he replied, "Never mind, let's go. I've spent more than enough of my lifetime locked up in this place, _more_ than I'm willing to give." He quickly signed the papers Granger had left and strode to the door.

"Slow down would you? Anybody would think they had tied you up while they whipped and beat you."

Draco gave his 'chaperone' a sideways glance, "They were one step away, I assure you."

They left the room and walked down the corridor to the floo network.

"MALFOY!"

Both Draco and Cadman turned to see a dishevelled Granger running towards them. Draco defiantly tried not to blush and keep his eye line away from any provocative part of her body, which he found extremely hard.

"Healer Granger," Draco drawled. "Can't get enough of me I see."

'_Sarcasm_,' he told himself, '_Sarcasm is good. It covers up almost anything_.'

She rolled her eyes, "I thought I told you to see me before you left."

"No. No I don't think so."

"Really?" she asked scrunching up her brow in confusion.

"No, so if you are done wasting my time I would like to go home."

"Here," she shoved a bag into his chest, "be grateful. I wouldn't be surprise if Aldridge tried to make a shrine out of them."

He shivered as he riffled thought the bag, thinking of that mad woman, if there was one thing he was grateful for, it was that he would never have to see her again. Inside he found the clothes he had worn that day in the park and his wand. _Idiot_, how could he have forgotten the most important part of being a wizard? Not only had she saved him from another night in St Mungo's, but was kind and generous enough to seek him out and return his clothes.

Ah, damn it. He was going to have to say thank you.

"Well, cheers!" he said raising the bag and nodding at her.

Granger just raised her brow as though he needed another three days in this mental institute. Draco hoped she wasn't going to change her mind about his early release. He coughed and tried not to run away and hide or worse, blush. She smiled as though she could read his mind and see his internal struggle.

'_Great Draco. Now she thinks you're a crazy mental patient_.'

"Now aren't you glad that I was your Healer today? Otherwise all your actions would be in the hands of Healer Aldridge and her 'Draco Voodoo Doll'," she laughed.

He laughed too, but he could feel that it was a little strained, as his eyes darted to the lobby.

All he wanted to do was get away from her.

"Hermione," Cadman finally chimed.

"Oh Cyprian," she replied blushing. Draco glared at the pair. "I didn't see you there." Draco expression changed exceptionally, he grinned smugly, happy that all of her attention had been on him, and not on the dipstick standing to his left who had been making cow eyes at her all throughout Granger and his exchange.

"Aren't you coming back to the flat?" Cadman winked to punctuate his question.

_Stupid, shameless flirt._

She smiled while shaking her head and clutching her clipboard to her chest. "No I'm sorry, I'm working until eight tonight. Speaking of work, I best be going, sick patients and all that."

Granger quickly excused herself before anything more could be said.

"Shit, Hermione was your Healer today?"

"Yeah, so?" he said continuing on his way to the fireplaces.

Cadman whistled. "Well I wouldn't have minded too much if she tied me up and whipped me."

Draco turned towards the prick who was very much grating on his already frayed nerves. "That's it. I've had enough," he bellowed.

Cadman looked startled at his outburst. _Well good_, because Draco was going to put an end to this once and for all.

"Will you stop talking about bloody Granger? This is all I ever hear everyday of the…"

Green flames engulfed him.

"…damned week. _Hermione's_ intelligent and kind, _Hermione _has pretty eyes, _Hermione's _hot, I want to shag _Hermione_. I know what she bloody well is, she _is _intelligent and kind, she _does_ have pretty eyes, she _is_hot, and who _wouldn't _want to shag her? So will you just shut up about it?"

A collective gasp was heard.

_Oh, Shit_.

He was in so much trouble.

* * *

**AN**

Yes he is!!! ; )

The next update won't come until after Christmas, I'm sorry. I've just signed up for a Christmas fic-a-thon so that will take up most of my time this month, but I will try my best to squeeze in some time to continue with TCOGB.

Kylie x


	16. Early Arrival

**Chapter 15: Early Arrival**

From the pavement, a young man looked up at the tall imposing building. It was more like one of those fancy offices for an extremely rich tech company rather than an apartment block. Even though summer had ended the glare from the windows cut through his eyelids, and had to shield his eyes it was so shiny.

Ginny Weasley lived here?

This was as far as you were going to get compared to The Burrow, style and taste wise. Ginny always seemed more like the warm country type of girl. That Slytherin must have had quite an effect on her.

He had stood there staring for so long the muggles had stared to get curious. Of course they couldn't see what he was seeing, but it would look silly for a group of people standing around looking at a run-down theatre.

Standing to his left a young boy was fidgeting while swinging their joined hand back and forth... "Ready to see Auntie Ginny?" Harry said to him.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Come on then, son."

The boy was so caught up in his excitement; he was the one who was pulling his father into Gregory Court.

* * *

Draco glanced around the room. First he saw Octo; his eyes were wide and a cone shaped hat threatening to topple off his head. Next to the little house elf stood the Weaselette, shock evident on her face. Hugging her from behind was his best friend, smirking like a cat that got the cream. But the person that stood in the doorway looked murderous. 

There was no helping him now. He was truly caught in the shit.

'Whoosh.'

The person trying to get through the floo knocked Draco from his place in the hearth, and stumbled forward.

"Damn, Draco. Even I know that you shouldn't linger in the fireplace," Cadman said brushing off the ash on his robes. He looked up and smiled, oblivious to the stillness around him. "Welcome home Draco."

"Yes! Welcome home," chorused Blaise. "Libz, you've got the champers, give Draco a dri- Oomph."

Draco could see out the corner of his eye that Weasley had just nudged him with her elbow; however, his focus was mainly on his furious girlfriend.

"Yeah, give the recovered soldier a well deserved dink," Cadman echoed.

Libby turned her glare toward her brother, but Draco knew he was only a temporary distraction before her ire was back on to him again.

"Shut up Cyprian."

"What the hell is the matter with everyone? You all look like you've been winded by a bludger."

_That's it Cadman_, thought Draco, _keep her attention away from me_.

"I said shut up."

"Libby-"

The wine glass held in her hand shattered and its fragments fell to the floor, effectively shutting him up. Much more quickly than he imagined, her glare was back on Draco.

"You despicable son of a bitch," she said taking steps towards him. "As soon as I saw her wrapped in your towel I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your eyes or hands off of her."

"I never touched-"

The sharp sound of a slap rippled around the room.

"What the fuck was that for?" Draco said glaring and rubbing his cheek.

"For lying."

"I'm not bloody lying."

As long as he didn't count having his hands all over her in the stairwell of St Mungo's, or the hug she had given him in the kitchen, or the kiss and near kiss in the hallway, he wasn't lying at all.

"I know you are, you're late for our dates, you hardly come over to my flat anymore, and we haven't had sex for three weeks, THREE damn weeks, Draco."

Blaise whistled.

"Shut up you."

"Libby-"

"Damn it Cyprian, I've already told you to shut up, or do you need me to tell you again?"

Cadman fell silent.

"So Draco," she said turning back to him. "If you're not coming to me, you must be getting it from else where."

"She has a point," Blaise chimed in.

"Fuck off, I've been in St Mungo's for nearly a week, and three weeks isn't _that long_."

"Coming from you- Oomph. Damn it Ginny."

"Stop it, you're making it worst," she whispered back.

Draco saw Blaise cock an eyebrow at her and Weaselette looked as those she had just realised something. Draco was sure they were up to something. His attention was bought back to the wild brunette in front of him.

"And by the process of elimination I have reduced the list of your female acquaintances down to two."

"Just two?"

_She was crazy_.

"Yes two. Her," she pointed somewhere in the vicinity of Weasley (who looked horrified), without taking her eyes away from Draco's.

"Hey, I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot bargepole," cut in Weasley.

"Besides," Blaise added, "she's always to worn out by me to make it even out the bedroom door- Oomph."

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

"Oi, stop your flirting or go and find a room," Libby cut it.

"Okay. Come on Little Red, The Big Bad Werewolf wants his dinner," said Blaise, licking his lips and grinning wolfishly.

_No!_ Having Blaise and the Weaselette in the room insured he had witnesses in case he was beaten or murdered, plus they counted as back up. Cadman was no help; he sometimes forgot to change his underwear in the morning. And house elf testimonies were hardly ever used during a trial, because of their strong loyalty towards their masters. He couldn't let him leave.

"No. I want you to hear the foolish accusations spewing from her mouth."

"Sorry Draco, I'm in the mood now. Oh, and if you're not going to drink this we'll take it." Blaise snatched up the bottle of untouched wine and pulled his girlfriend out of the room

He was doomed.

* * *

Harry picked up his son so that he could be the one to knock the knocker. 

'KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.'

"Okay Jacob, I think they heard that," Harry admonished, prying the child's fingers from the brass door knocker.

Seconds later, their call was answered and a house elf appeared.

"Hello, is Ginny Weasley in?"

"Oh no, sir. Miss Red is being out with Mister Beanie, making a party for the Dragon wizard."

Miss Red? Mister Beanie? Dragon wizard?

He would never get used to House Elf-Speak.

"And where is this party?"

"Oh I is sorry. It is down stairs at number 9."

"Okay, thank you."

Hermione would have been proud of his manners.

The pair made their way over to the lifts.

"What was that daddy?"

Harry pressed the button and turned to his son in his arms. "A house elf."

"What's a house elf?"

"A house elf," Harry started as he stepped in to the lift, "is an elf who looks after your house."

"Why do they look after houses?"

"Because that's their job, like your mommy and I teach children how to ride brooms; that's our job."

"What's my job, daddy?"

Harry chuckled. Kids and their questions! He just loved to see the curiosity and wonderment in their eyes.

The doors opened and he stepped out, looking for the right numbered flat.

"Your job, my boy, is to ask so many questions that your mom and dad will go mad."

"But why?"

"Ah, here we are. You promise to behave in front of Auntie Ginny?" Harry hoped that that would end the inevitable string of questions of why.

"Of course daddy. I always behave." Jacob gave his cutest of smiles by grinning broadly, displaying all his teeth.

He was a little devil, getting into mischief just like his dad and granddad. He was three but had already accidentally ridden an adult-sized broom just two months ago. Without his parents' permission of course. Terri, Harry's wife, had been furious at him for not packing the broom safely in the cloakroom, and Harry had been ecstatic, but tried not to show it. Later that day father and son had had a party for two. Harry relived his tales of Quidditch at school with the use of a table top Quidditch game, while Jacob was allowed to indulge in all the sweets and chocolate he fantasised about in his dreams.

Just as he was about to knock on the door of number 9, it burst open and the couple on the other side froze.

"Harry you're early," Ginny said eventually.

She looked as though she were about to launch herself at them until,

"_Don't play stupid with me. You know who I'm on about."_

"_I'm afraid I don't. Why don't you tell me?"_

"_The Mudblood, Draco!"_

"Malfoy?" Harry asked looking from Ginny to Zabini and back again.

"Daddy," Jacob said tapping Harry on the shoulder, "What does Mub-blub mean?"

"Hum…"

"Snake."

Harry, Ginny and Jacob looked at Zabini.

"What? It was the first thing that came to mind, plus, I'm a Slytherin."

The shouting within the flat continued.

"_You hit me again!"_

"_Libby I think he gets what you're trying to say now."_

"_Shut up Cyprian, and don't try lying to me either I know what you and her have been doing, Maxine saw you. I knew she was a slag from the start; first she starts shagging my _boyfriend_ and, if that isn't enough, she shags my _brother_. I can understand it from you, but you Draco, I never thought you would stoop so low."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you I'm not shagging Granger!"_

"_But you want to."_

Harry goggled, not quite comprehending what was going on.

"Daddy, what does shagging mean?"

Blaise coughed and Ginny stood, disbelievingly, next him. Harry thought he was about to pass out.

* * *

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" 

No answer.

"Harry!"

"Oi, Potter," Blaise said waving his hand in front of his eyes. "Oi, Voldie's behind you- Ouch. What was that one for?"

There was definitely going to be a bruise in the morning. With all the abuse he was going through he was going to be black and blue. Sure he liked it when Ginny got physical, but this was too much for any man to take. And his side was starting to throb and ache.

"Don't say things like that in front of children."

"I was only trying to help. He looks like he's been petrified."

Potter was now starting to turn red and the vein in his neck was starting to pulse rapidly.

"Cover your ears son." Potter ground out through his teeth. Miniature Potter clamped his hands over his ears.

"Ah, he's back from the unknown."

"Malfoy's been shagging Hermione?!"

'CRASH'

"_Don't talk to me again until you've sorted out you're principles."_

After that declaration a very disgruntled and furious brunette shoved passed the four people standing in the doorway of number 9.

Blaise held up the bottle still clutched in his hand, grinning. "I think that little performance deserves a toast?"

* * *

**AN**

Next chapter: Harry has words with Hermione and Draco isn't out of the dog house yet.

Well there was your first update of the year, hopefully more shall come quicker, now that the holidays are out of the way.

Thanks for reading and leave us a review, and many more thanks to Gabby for beta'ing this super fast.

Kylie x


	17. Traitors

You have no idea how positivly grateful I am to you all. Over 250 reviews! Your comments have been so wonderful I can now die a happy lady.

I must thank you all, because without you I don't think I would have had the heart to write. Knowing that you folks not only read but like my fics makes me giddy.

Kisses you all

XXX

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Traitors

His face hurt. His stomach hurt. Moreover, the sensitive part between his legs just _had_ to hurt the most.

_Fucking prick._

He had only just gotten _out_ of hospital, and he felt he needed to make another visit. However, that line of thought was quickly dashed away. The cause for his state was there and he would not put himself though her needless digging of questions until he was out of his mind. And if he were to be honest with himself he didn't want to admit to anyone, let alone Granger, that that he had been beaten up by two Cadmans in the space of half an hour.

Draco could have taken them of course, if Libby hadn't incapacitated him by kicking him in the bollocks before she stormed out. The slaps hurt enough, it was what girls did when they were pissed off (and he would know, he had gotten on the wrong side of them many times before). So slapping him was fine, to some extent, however, there were lines that were just not meant to be crossed. Kicking him where she did was that line. Libby was a cold heartless bitch though, and was never one to stick to the rules of a fight. Like, no attacking below the belt.

"Owww."

"Mister Draco should keep still, he is making it worse."

"You're the one making it worse," Draco said, grounding the words through his clenched teeth.

He must have looked pathetic; Octo dabbing his bleeding lip with a cloth that had something on it that made the cut sting, a bruised cheekbone and a pack of ice held firmly against his groin.

"I'm going to fucking kill them."

"She is a bad lady for saying nasty things about Missy Granger."

"What about me? I went through shit because of her."

"Missy Granger is a nice lady. Always talking to Octo and reads stories to us and making…"

He sighed knocking head against the back of the chair.

Hermione Granger; poking her bushy head in everywhere, even when she was miles away. Why did she have to show up on his doorstep? Why did Blaise have to make that stupid suggestion about her moving in and keeping Libby at a distance? Well she was far enough away now after getting _very_ up close and personal with his bits. He didn't actually want to break up with her, just keep her out of his hair for a while so he could eat, sleep and take a bloody piss. Now, after seeing the wrong side of her pointed heel, he was thankful she was at least not in the same room as him.

And Cadman, the wanker, could go screw himself.

He went absolute ape-shit when his sister left. Laying into him as if he was possessed. Punching him in the face and knocking the wind out of him with his knee, saying things about Granger and his sister, which he couldn't bother to decipher right at this moment. And the worse part about it was, Draco didn't have the chance to defend himself, thanks to the goodbye Libby gave him.

Blaise could shove head up his arse for all Draco cared. Running out on him like that was not what friends do. What ever happened to Slytherin solidarity? A united front against a common enemy? Did Draco's wellbeing mean nothing to him?

Granger had bad taste in men he thought. What was so bloody appealing about an oaf who had only one brain cell more than Crabbe and Goyle? She needed someone who could at least rub two stones together, making a conversation that actually required more brainpower than picking your nose. With Cadman, she wasn't going to get anywhere. Well, it was obvious she wasn't dating him for his intellect; monkeys were smarter than him, so there must be something else.

Draco didn't think Granger was shallow enough to just go for looks or a quick tumble in the sheets. Cadman wasn't even that attractive, he had a big forehead that was just begging to be slapped, his ears were too small for his head, he had stumpy sausages for fingers and he was short! Compared to him anyway.

What did she see in him?

Then again, Draco hadn't seen anyone sniff around her in a while like he had. In fact, he hadn't seen anyone except for Weaselbee show her any romantic interest at all. Perhaps she just liked the knowledge that someone found her attractive and interesting.

Cadman didn't go for interesting girls, he only thought about one thing, and that thing is pretty obvious.

Unlike him, Draco found her interesting as well as… confusing. He would not think about that episode in his hospital room.

No, he was not thinking deeply about this because he was jealous. That was just a preposterous thing to assume, people were envious of him, not the other way around. He just couldn't get his head around the fact that she liked a completely incompetent arse.

Something needed to be done about all of this.

"… gives us five galleons a week."

Draco picked up the pillow from behind his back and threw it at the house elf, who had been blabbering on about the virtues of Hermione Granger for the past five minutes. "Shut up and leave me alone."

* * *

"What are you doing in there, young man?"

"Your fire is much smaller than the one in my house. I was making sure Santa would be able to fit when it's Christmas."

Ginny laughed and brushed the ash from the little boy's hair. "He had no trouble last year. Now come, I think a bath is a good idea before bed and before your dad sees you all messed up." She grabbed his hand and pulled Jacob towards the bathroom. He began to tug on her arm.

"Where has Daddy gone?"

"To see your Auntie Hermione."

"Why? Is she coming to see me too?"

"Perhaps," she replied, pulling him towards the bathroom again, but he dug his heels in the carpet.

"Do you think she will get me a present?"

"I'm sure of it. But now is not time for talk, its bath time."

"What do you think she will get me? A train, sweets, a broom, a wand?" The boy's eyes grew larger as he listed all the things he wanted and Ginny grew impatient.

"What ever you want."

"When?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Tomorrow?" he whined. "I want to see Auntie Herminny now."

"She's at work."

"Why? Doesn't she want to see me?"

"Of course she does."

"Then why is she at work?"

"Because it's her job and to make money."

"Daddy says my job is to ask lots of questions so that everyone will go mad."

Blaise watched the scene from his seat at the dinning room table, chuckling. The boy was clever, he would admit that. He was distracting his lovely girlfriend so he wouldn't have to take a bath. They hadn't even made it two steps before the kid started his tirade of questions.

Right now Ginny was trying to bribe him with a packet of biscuits, but he refused, saying that he didn't like them. Oh, Blaise was sure he liked them, loved them in fact, if the want in his eyes was anything to go by. Still, he had a strong resolve if he was forsaking treats just so he wouldn't have to wash.

Ginny looked at Blaise desperately. He sighed putting the _Daily Prophet _down.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help. Is that so much to ask?"

"Too much," he smirked.

She stomped her foot.

"There is already one child in the room Gin, there isn't enough room for another." Blaise winked at mini-Potter, who smiled broadly.

"I'm going to ignore that."

"I don't see what the big problem is," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "If the kid wants to stink, let him stink."

"Yeah," Jacob piped in mimicking Blaise's pose. "I want to stink. Let me stink."

"Oh, no you're not." She then glared at her smirking boyfriend, "Blaise, get your bum over here now and help me get him in the tub."

"No!" Jacob shouted running away from her to scramble into a shocked Blaise's lap, who then grinned at her.

She threw her hands in the air exclaiming, "I give up."

* * *

"I wont get mad, I promise, just tell me if it's true."

Seeing Harry had brightened up her day, considering he wasn't supposed to arrive for another couple of days. However, now she was agitated.

"Of course it's not true," Hermione snapped back. "Do you think I'm that stupid."

"I never said you were stupid for sleeping with him."

"And I never said I did. Where are you getting all this crap from anyway?"

"I overheard Malfoy and who I assumed is his girlfriend… talking."

Harry was supposed to be her friend. He was supposed to take her word over an evil cow and Malfoy, any day. They had known each other for 13 years; did their friendship mean nothing to him? What ever happened to Gryffindor solidarity? What about the spit and shake? What happened to the camaraderie of standing up against a common enemy?

"You were eavesdropping?"

"It was pretty hard not to."

"They were shouting?"

"Well, yeah. Malfoy's girlfriend accused him of having an affair with you."

"It's not true," she raged, forcefully opening her locker, making it slam against the next, and taking out her coat. "And what did Malfoy say to that?"

Harry shuffled his feet and looked at their movements.

"What did he say, Harry?"

He mumbled something but she couldn't quite hear.

"Harry! If he's spreading rumours about us, so help me I-"

"He denied it."

"Well then, what's the problem?" she said pushing her arm through the sleeve of her coat. Harry was blowing this whole thing out of proportion.

Sighing and raking his hand through his already tousled hair he said, "His girlfriend said something that is niggling at me."

Hermione's fingers paused, a large button halfway through its corresponding hole, and looked a him. "She's already said I'm sleeping with her boyfriend, surely you can't believe what ever else she's spewing?"

"It isn't exactly what she said," at Hermione's sceptical look he quickly amended. "Okay it is, but it's more Malfoy's response that's worrying me."

"What? What did she say? What did he do?"

He shuffled he feet again and Hermione was getting annoyed at this response. She was about to give him a scolding when he stopped his clumsy footwork and looked her straight in the eye. "She said if he wasn't sleeping with you that he _wanted_ to."

"And he denied that too."

He feet started to move again and she began to panic.

"Harry. Please tell me he did. Harry?"

He glanced up and his green eyes told her everything she needed to know. She slumped back against the wall of lockers.

"Hermione!" He rushed forward but she waved him off and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Too much, it was too much.

"If it's any consolation," said Harry, cutting through the sound of her heavy breathing., "he didn't admit it either. He didn't say anything at all."

She sighed and straightened herself. Damn, how was she going to face Malfoy after all that she'd heard. She needed a long relaxing soak she decided. Hermione picked up her bag from the bench, which ran throughout the changing rooms, and stuffed her wand in her pocket.

"I need to get back to the flat."

"Flat?"

Oh God. Fabulous, just fan-bloody-tastic. He didn't know.

"Hermione, is there something you're not telling me?"

Her shoulders dropped and she let out a whoosh of breath. May as well get it over with. "I'm living with Malfoy."

"What!"

"Oh Harry, don't get mad, you promised."

He glared. "I said I wouldn't get mad about the other thing."

She was going to show him, the bloody hypocrite. Hermione glared back. "Oh, so it's okay if I'm sleeping with Malfoy but I'm not allowed to live with him!" she stated indignantly. "You are such a contradiction Harry Potter." And with that she turned on her heel and left.

"No Hermione, that's not what..."

**

* * *

AN**

Next chapter - Dramione action (and about time too).

Review me!

Kylie x


	18. The Maiden and the Crone

**Chapter 17: The Maiden and the Crone**

There was a knock at the door. It was the sort of knock that you had to strain to hear, as though the caller wasn't quite sure whether they wanted to be received or not. Draco hated them, like floo callers who threw in the powder, stuck their head in the flames, but backed out at the last second when it came to calling out the address. That was because they were scared as hell, but nosy buggers all the same and ended up making that call whatever the cost. Like being knocked the fuck out by one Draco Malfoy.

Hauling his aching body up off the settee, Draco made he way to the front door. It would have been a comical sight to see. Because of the injury between his legs he walked at though he had been riding a bucking bronco, adding the fact that he was still holding the ice pack against his private parts, and his side was slowly becoming unbearably worse.

Peeking through the peephole he saw the top of a white, curly head.

Mrs Stellerman.

Apart from the fact that her curtains were constantly twitching, Draco had a aversion for her because she was the type of old lady that would spit on a tissue and wipe the nonexistent dirt from your face. But most of all she had an attraction to pinching the cheeks of little boys or young handsome men. And it was just Draco's luck that he was a young handsome man; if he didn't say so himself.

However, Mrs Stellerman made the best hot chocolate known to man, so this little fact overruled his annoyance at having a visitor because she was hold a steaming cup of the frothy liquid in her hand.

You could say that she was your typical 'granny', you know the type; bugs and embarrasses you to death in front of everyone you know, like the tissue thing or making you kiss them in a public place, but you can't help liking them because they spoil you rotten with all the things that your parents never allowed you. So even though Draco couldn't stand the cheek pinching and the neighbour watching, he loved that she had an uncanny way of knowing when he needed a mug full of her delicious, creamy hot chocolate. This had all been a new experience when he had first moved in because Draco had never had the chance to get to know his grandparents.

As he licked his lips in anticipation for the tempting drink, Draco opened the door.

"My goodness," were the first words out of the elderly witches mouth. "Are you alright? Should I floo for a Healer?"

"No, no, everything's fine, Mrs Stellerman, no need to worry. Please, come in," he replied, swinging the door open fully. She bustled inside, and Draco followed her to his living room, cringing as her gnarled walking stick clunked against his pristine floor, making him feel the vibrations shoot right to the ache in his stomach.

"Draco dear," she rambled. "I heard about what happened to you, but I thought St Mungo's would have fixed you up better than this. Their standards must really be slipping. Why, not the other day Phyllis was telling me that she was appalled with how those new trainee Healers treated her. 'Too rough and rowdy' she said and had know idea what they were doing."

She sat and placed the steaming mug upon the coffee table and turned to address Draco, who was trying to sit down next to her without scrunching up his abdominal muscles. "Youths of this day and age just have not respect. But not you my dear," she said tapping his cheek, making him wince. It was just like old people to find fault with the younger generation. "You're a good boy and knows how to treat a lady, especially an old girl like myself. Well go on then, I know how much you like my hot chocolate."

As she reclined into the sofa, Draco greedily snatched up the brew and took a savouring sip.

"Thanks, Mrs Stellerman."

"Now, now. What is this Mrs Stellerman? It's Edith my dear."

No matter how many times she told him to call her by her Christian name, he always called her by her married one. It just didn't feel right to call her Edith. He smiled at her and blew on the dark liquid before taking a more hearty drink.

"Now tell me, where is that delightful young woman who has been hiding out here."

Draco choked and Mrs Stellerman gave him a tap on the back. "Slow down boy, you'll burn your throat by drinking it like that."

"Sorry." After conjuring a napkin and wiping his mouth he continued. "Granger? You think Granger's delightful?" He looked at her incredulous. She must be going senile, well she was approaching her hundreds.

"Why yes, she made quite an impression on me when we first met. And if I were you I would snap her up before someone else comes along."

"I doubt she's wants to be _snapped up_."

"Of course she does. Every young woman likes to swept off her feet by a young handsome man." Here she pinched his cheek. "And you're the handsomest I know. Why if I were sixty years younger…" She left it hanging there and Draco was quite thankful for that.

"I was quite the looker when I was your age, you know. I had flocks of men asking for a place on my dance card, by the end of the night my feet were covered in blisters." She sighed dreamily, "Ah, those were the days."

"I'm sure they were," Draco mumbled into his mug.

"So where is the young lass?"

"At work."

"That's what I like to see," she exclaimed with a bang of her cane on the floor, and another wave of pain shot through Draco. "A woman with independence out there making a name for herself. Where does she work?"

Draco's smirk was more like a grimace. "St Mungo's."

Mrs Stellerman's face fell. "She's not one of those trainees is she?"

"No."

"That's good, a man should always have a woman who can look after him. I'm sure you will be in capable hands once she gets home."

"If Granger had it her way she would leave me to rot." In his head he snorted.

She shook her head, "Nonsense. She's a fiery woman who needs a man who will be equally fiery to challenge her, and sometimes to give her a good dowsing when need be."

"Trust me, with the amount of fire between Granger and myself, I'm surprised the flat hasn't gone up in flames already."

"It's called passion, dear. A good old fight once in awhile is healthy for a relationship."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said putting his mug on a coaster. This needed to be stopped. Passion? Yeah, passion to rip each other apart, not that- that _other_ passion. "Who said anything about a relationship? And what's with the passion?"

"She's just what you need. She will keep you in check, and you will keep her in check." She looked him in the eye before she continued. The scrutiny made Draco's inside squirm. "I know about young men and the need to sow their oats. "

Draco reddened, well who wouldn't when an old witch was talking about sex? It was embarrassing, especially with the knowing look she was giving him.

"It makes them feel free, invincible even, knowing that they can do whatever they like whenever they like. Now trust _me _deary, with _her_, there will be no need to stray." She patted his hand and ambled up out of her seat.

Lord, did she have to bang that bloody walking stick every time she moved? Couldn't she see he was in agony?

"Well now, it's time for the Bob Starling hour on the wireless. I just wanted to see if you're okay, and now I know that you will be when Ms Granger arrives, I best be off."

How on earth did she come to these conclusions? She knew Granger for all of two minutes, when they had that little scuffle in the hallway, and they hadn't even spoken to each other as far as Draco knew. Then again, Mrs Stellerman lived across the hall and had had ample opportunities to bump into each other, like Granger had done with Cadman.

_Cadman._

UH!

Now he was back in a bad mood.

And the sad fact was, there wasn't any more hot chocolate left in the mug.

* * *

At precisely 8:15, Hermione flooed into the flat, and what greeted her was a room decorated with a large banner that spread across the largest wall of the room which read, 'Welcome Home Draco'. It flashed multiple colours and the glittery letters sparkled like crystals. At either end balloons were attached, also in an array of colours.

On the floor, in front of the grate, she still hadn't stepped out of, was a broken glass flute and bottle of wine.

Odd.

It seemed someone had thrown a party for Malfoy that had somehow got out of hand. Just like Harry had said. But where was the recipient of the party?

Coming home from work after seeing Harry hadn't exactly put Hermione in the best frame of mind, and tending to a pissed off Malfoy wasn't going to lift her sprits. Because obviously this was the scene of the confrontation between Malfoy and Libby.

Skirting around the glass fragments, she made her way towards her bedroom. She found it best to avoid him until she had let not only Malfoy to calm down, but herself too.

It had been a long ten hour shift and she need a lie down before approaching any sort of conversation/argument with her flatmate.

Hermione whispered the password to the door of her bedroom and the it swung open.

She spluttered.

There sitting on the end of her bed, rifling through her emergency mediwitch kit, was Malfoy.

He didn't even raise his head when he addressed her, just continued searching for whatever he was looking for.

"Don't just stand there gaping, help me find the bruise-healing paste."

"Malfoy!"

"Please," he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "I much prefer 'Handsome One'."

"Malfoy."

"Don't like that one? How about good old fashioned 'Draco' then?"

"Get the hell out of my room," she yelled.

"I pay the rent here, Granger. No room is off limits to me, so get your prissy little bum over here and show me where the damn paste is."

She glared at him, he took no notice. "You have no right to invade other peoples privacy," she said snatching the box away from him.

Malfoy looked up then, and from this closer distance she could see his cut lip and bruised cheek bone.

"What happened to you?"

"Libby and that bloody boyfriend of yours happened to me."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. And comprehension dawned on her.

"Ohhh, the argument Harry told me about."

"Potter?"

"Never mind." She pulled out a compartment in the kit and handed Malfoy a pot of the bruise-healing paste he had been rummaging for. "Here, rub it on every half an hour until the bruise is completely gone."

He glared and stomped out of the room. He didn't get very far though and doubled over before he even got to the door.

"Oww."

Hermione quickly rushed towards him. "Malfoy? Malfoy, are you alright?"

"What does it look like you stupid bint," he barked. "Of course I'm not alright."

He _sounded_ alright, which Hermione classed as a good thing. She looked around her room, she needed to get him sitting down again, so that she could see what the matter with him was. With no chairs close by, her only option was to lay him down on her bed.

"Malfoy, can you make it to the bed?"

"I'm not exactly up to giving you my best performance right now, Granger."

Disgusting pig. "I should leave you here to rot." He rolled his eyes and she glared at him. "But I'm not the type to leave people in pain. So can you, or can you not make it to the bed?"

"No! I can hardly breathe."

"But your able to talk?" she mumbled under her breath, then more loudly, "Right. There's no other way about it. I'm going to have to levitate you."

She pulled out her wand from her coat and chanted, "Levicorpus." Malfoy floated four feet into the air, and Hermione slow and carefully manoeuvred him through the air to land gently onto her bed.

"Oww."

_Right, _she said to herself switching into mediwitch mode as she took off her coat and slung it across her dresser. _Where to start?_

By the way he was clutching his stomach, she concluded that that was where it hurt the most.

"I need you to move your hands," she said.

"No. "

"Malfoy," she said soothingly, she found this type of voice worked well with most patients. "I can't help you unless you move your hands."

"No," he said stubbornly, "Hurts too much."

Well, apparently Malfoy wasn't most patients. He wasn't the worst ever, but he wasn't her best either. "For Merlin's sake, stop acting like a baby, and move your hands," she commanded.

They didn't budge.

She didn't like threatening people, but what other choice did she have? She didn't want Malfoy's death on her hands. And even that was pushing it, he was most probably playing it up. "If you don't move them this instant I'm flooing Healer Aldridge, I'm sure she would _love_ to look after you."

They moved instantly but not without a piercing stare.

Now that that was done, she didn't really want to do the next thing, which was to remove his robes. She had done it hundreds of times before, but somehow undressing Malfoy was far too intimate for her tastes.

Instead of doing it the manual way, she opted to vanish them, no doubt saving her from a whole load of embarrassment.

* * *

Unfortunately the same could not be said for Draco.

"Granger, what the…?"

One second he was fully clothed, the next he was down to his boxer shorts and undershirt. And what made it worst was that he was in Granger's room, on her bed, while she stood over him in her Healer robes.

Things couldn't get any worst.

Granger lifted up his shirt, exposing is abdomen.

Okay, perhaps they could.

"I need to see the wound," she said. "I thinks it's best if you don't look at what I'm about to do."

_What? _There was only so many things she _could_ do to him while he was in a mild state of undress.

Against his better judgement, he watched as she waved her wand over the purpling bruise, and what the spell did to him nearly made him throw up. She had made his skin and muscles transparent, exposing what was underneath. It was disgusting, he could see he intestines!

Uh!

He was going to be sick, already tasting the bile in the back of his throat. He looked up and away from the horrifying sight. It was enough to make any man's stomach turn.

"You have bruised one side of, what are called, your floating ribs."

He glared at her, being careful not to look at his body.

"_I _didn't do it."

"Of course you didn't, you idiot, unless you had thrown yourself down a flight of stairs."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Who did this to you?"

Draco sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"It obviously wasn't Libby, she doesn't have the strength to inflict this much damage."

"It was your oaf of a boyfriend," he spat. "He got all jealous and shit, and went all wacko on me because he though I was cheating on his sister with _you_."

"Oh."

There was silence for a good two minutes.

"He's not my boyfriend you know?"

"Whoopee doo."

"One date doesn't make me him my boyfriend."

"I don't care."

"Right," she huffed and reversed the spell on his belly. He watched as she picked up the tub of paste, he had dropped, from the floor and moved over to her mediwitch kit at the foot of the bed. From it she pulled out two vials, one with a yellow liquid inside and the other a deep blue.

She came back to his side, pulled the cork out of the yellow vial and, after some hesitation, eased her hand beneath his head, elevating it.

What in the world was going on? It was like the Aldridge episode all over again.

This was different however. Granger's hands were much more slender and gentle, and she was actually telling him what she was doing. Which he appreciated, because he didn't know whether or not he would like to be felt up by the frizzy haired healer.

She held the vial to his lips as she said, "This will cure the bruising of your ribs, it's much more effective for curing internal bruising."

"And here I thought you were try to poison me so you could do all manner of sordid things without my knowing."

She looked heavenward. It was a crap come back but he had to make sure Granger hadn't been possessed.

"If I wanted my way with you Malfoy, you'd know about."

He nearly spat out the potion but he forced himself to swallow. That was definitely not a Granger thing to say.

She slipped her hand from underneath his head and sat down next to him.

Oh, no. What was she going to do now?

Granger pulled out the paste from her robe pocket and unscrewed the top. She dipped her hand in and scooped out a dollop of the thick yellow substance. Then her hand inched nearer and nearer to his bruised stomach.

Whoa. She wasn't think of doing that herself, was she? Draco was getting confused.

Was the current situation getting worse? Or better?

"Granger."

"Ummm," she hummed, looking up at him. He must have shown his fear because she smiled. "It's not going to hurt, it will just feel a little cold."

"I know it's not going to hurt. I _have_ had quite a few bruises in my time."

"Yes, Quidditch. Such a horrible sport. In fact I wouldn't even call it a sport, it's barbaric."

"Hey, don't slander Quid- Yow."

"I told you it would feel cold."

"You could have warned me."

Ever so slowly, she slathered the paste upon his skin. It felt a little sticky but - Oh Morgana, did that feel good. It was sort of soothing in a way, and he could feel himself relaxing under her touch and a sigh escaping his lips.

And before he knew it, she stopped.

Hey!

Her hand then came in contact with his cheek bone. Her eyes were fix firmly on her task so she didn't see him sneak a peek down her robes. It was a shame it was taken away so soon, because it was such a lovely view.

"Like I said you will have to have this applied again in half an hour."

Draco looked at the clock on the wall. Ten past nine couldn't come soon enough.

"Now just your lip to fix and a final potion to take and you're all done."

She waved her wand once again and he felt the skin of his lip knit back together. Next she opened the dark blue vial and repeated the process of him drinking it, cradling his head once again.

"This one is an invigorating draught. It will refresh your physical state."

He knew what the potion did, after making it in fifth year, but that wasn't the point. The point was; he loved being healed by her. She looked gorgeous when she was 'Caring Granger' instead of, 'I Feel Like Being a Bitch Granger'. It was nice to know someone was there to look after him, and he would even go as far as saying it was better than Mrs Stellerman's homemade hot chocolate. He didn't want her to stop.

Her eyes were soft, and this may sound mental, but so did her hair. They both were usually charged with anger or annoyance, due to her passive-aggressiveness, that crackled and sparked if you got too close. Now they were warm and genteel, showing an affection of protectiveness and intelligence, showing in her a light of sweetness - that was the only way he could describe it.

Without his knowing his hand reached up, as she was fixing the cork back on the vial, to finger a frizzy curl falling about her eyes.

It wasn't silky soft, but fluffy soft.

He liked that.

* * *

Hermione froze.

Malfoy was touching her.

Voluntary.

What to do? What to do? _What to do?_

She was quite obviously panicking inside.

She faced his reclining form; he was staring at her hair with a look of wonderment. Like he had never seen it before. Something must have pleased him about it too because a tiny smile formed on his freshly healed lips.

Hermione had never noticed how pleasing he looked when he was calm and relaxed, the yellow goo upon his cheek not withstanding. He was usually tense and rigid, making his body and features look more severe than they actually were.

His eyes were grey.

How odd.

After all the years she had cut daggers into them, with her own, she had never once taken note of their colour, only the hatred.

There was no hatred or disgust in them now, but a sense of peace and tranquillity, and perhaps a hint of confusion.

His finger were massaging her scalp now and she never noticed due to her musings.

He was tugging her head down, down, down.

She never should have given him that draught.

* * *

**AN**

Yes, I'm a tease, and proud of it ; )

But truth be told; this chapter was longer, it just felt right to cut it here and continue in the next. So please don't beat me.

On the plus side though, it was nice and long.

Review me!

Kylie x


	19. That Extra Something

**Chapter 18: That Extra Something**

Harry returned to Ginny and Zabini's flat rather down in the dumps and angry at himself. He knew he shouldn't have gotten mad at Hermione. In fact he wasn't really upset that she was living with Malfoy, (okay perhaps a tiny bit), but he was mad because she had never told him before now.

Both Hermione and Ron had informed him of the fire at her cottage, through letters, and Harry just assumed that she had found suitable accommodation. The Weasleys would have most definitely taken her in until she had gotten herself back on her feet, or even Ginny and Zabini. They had after all had Jacob and himself residing here.

However, whichever way he looked at it he knew Hermione must have had her reasons for shacking up with The Ferret. She had never liked him in school so this must have been a last resort. Only Harry couldn't see how she came to be in this situation when she had so many friends to take care of her.

"Harry. You're back."

"Daddy, look what Uncle Blaise can do."

_Uncle Blaise?_

"I think that is quite enough for one night," Ginny said before he could give his demonstration, Jacob's face dropped. Turning to Harry she continued, "I tried to get him in the bath but, thanks to him," she nodded her head towards Zabini, "he wouldn't budge."

"If it wasn't for me you would still be bribing him with those biscuits."

"Don't worry about it Gin," Harry said, "he's like most kids, boys especially, he hates to go anywhere near water if it involves washing. I was the same when his age."

"You may have been one of them Potter, but I certainly wasn't."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you were the cleanest child in the neighbourhood."

"Of course I was, love," Zabini grinned.

"Right," she said rolling her eyes. "Perhaps you can try and get him in there, Harry. It's getting quite late and he really should be in bed by now."

"I can try, but Terri usually deals with bath time," he replied.

"Come on then Jacob. Daddy's going to give you a bath, how about that?"

"No!" he shouted, snuggling into Zabini's chest, who looked a little horrified.

'Do something,' he mouthed back.

Harry wasn't in the mood to deal with his stubborn son at the moment, plus it seemed as though he had formed an odd attachment to the ex-Slytherin and made a new best friend. Harry kneeled down before his son. "What about if… _'Uncle Blaise' _gives you a bath then, would you like that instead?" he asked.

Jacob's little face peeked out, "Really?"

"Potter," Zabini warned.

"Oh shut up Blaise. He likes you. Use that to your advantage," said Ginny.

"More like _yours_."

"So how 'bout it, son?"

"Okay," Jacob said smiling.

He jumped off a bewildered Zabini's lap, pulled him up out of the chair and dragged him to the bathroom.

Ginny and Harry laughed in his wake as he glared at them both.

"Now I know who to call if I ever need a babysitter."

* * *

He wasn't kissing her.

He should have been. It was, after all, his intention to do so.

But he wasn't.

Granger was bracing herself over him, elbows placed either side of his head. They were nose to nose, chest to chest. She was practically draped across him like a blanket, a little heavy but soft and warm all that same.

Her fringe was fluttering due to his heavy breathing.

Granger wasn't.

Her lips were parted, but there was no breath to be felt on his own face. It was as if she knew what was coming. Just waiting. Waiting for him to make the final move.

A chance like this came once in a lifetime.

So why, in all that was magical, wasn't he snogging the magic out of her?

Answer: He couldn't do it.

Something was missing. This wasn't _Granger_. He may have liked her this way, only he liked feisty-Granger more. Call him a masochist if you want, but she was too compliant. More understanding of what, or was not, about to happen. Less aggressive.

Less _fiery_.

His breath hitched.

Her fringe stopped fluttering.

And a strand of hair fell into his eye.

* * *

The bathroom was a mess. Water was everywhere, sloshing over the edge of the tub, scattering bubbles across the floor and running down the misty mirror, and Blaise was soaked through from head to foot. He had dried himself off, but after the third time gave up realising it was useless.

No wonder Potter left this to his wife.

For a kid who hated to wash he sure enjoyed being in the water.

Blaise watched as Mini-Potter filled the small cauldron he had conjured for him, with different toiletries from shampoo and body wash, to shaving foam and talcum powder.

"What are you making?"

"I'm inventing a new potion."

"Ah."

Of course. How stupid of him.

"And what will it do?"

"It will make everyone who drinks it clean forever."

He had to admire the boys persistence.

"I need some toothpaste."

"And what will that be for?"

"To make it taste nice, duh!"

Blaise laughed and got up from his seat, the toilet, and walked over to the cabinet affixed over the sink, being careful not to slip on the puddles and bubbles. He opened the door and took out the item Jacob had requested. He was about to close the door and give the toothpaste to the amateur potions master, when something caught his eye, causing him to do a double take.

A concealed door.

_Now why would that be there?_

There was no knob to pull it open and when he pushed it, it didn't move. Blaise took out his wand, cast 'Alohomora' and watched as the door sprung forward.

"Uncle Blaise, I need it now or my potion will be ruined."

"Yeah sure kid," he replied distractedly, staring at what was inside the small compartment.

"Uncle Blaise!"

"Okay, okay. Here you go."

He threw the toothpaste into the bath and Jacob rummaged through the water to find it. Once found, he unscrewed the cap, then squeezed the whole contents of the tube into his cauldron.

Blaise wasn't paying much attention. His curiosity now taken up by something else.

He was going to have to take a look at that book. However, now was not the time.

* * *

Everything was going fine. She had completely forgot he was Malfoy and that she was suppose to hate him. She was treating him just like any other patient left in her care, by being kind, reassuring and a touch sympathetic. But things changed as soon as he had grabbed hold of her hair and dragged her down towards him. It was not a position she had ever been in with a patient before. Yes, sometimes they got a little flirty with her but this was going against every Healer/patient rule in the book. He wasn't strictly her patient and they weren't in St Mungo's either. She was just glad that nobody would walk in on them in such a state and get her the sack.

He was blinking furiously and his eye was watering.

What was going on?

She was certain he was just about to kiss her. Hermione wasn't sure if she was going to let him or not, or, of the consequences if the situation went in one direction or the other. Plus she wasn't about to think about that right now, because Malfoy looked as though he was about to having some kind of seizure.

He tried to pull his hands from her hair, and she yelped. His fingers were tangled and stuck in the her messy mop.

"Malfoy!"

"Damn Granger. Don't you ever brush this thing?"

"Ow, stop pulling it."

"If you had proper grooming skills we wouldn't be stuck like this."

"And if you hadn't, ow, manhandled me we would be in this position in the, ow, first place."

"Well, if you had just given me the paste like I asked you to-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just stop pulling my soddin' hair."

He stopped moving and squinted up at her. She would have rubbed the soreness away if she wasn't afraid of becoming entangled herself. Tears streamed from the corners of Malfoy's eyes, leaking down his temples.

"Are you crying?" she asked, stunned.

"No you dumb bitch. Your hair attacked me and wont let me go, _and_ very nearly blinded me."

She closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten.

'_Think rationally Hermione,' _she told herself. '_Now is not the time to blow up and get into a fight, especially when he has a good hold on a large portion of your hair.' _It was more like her hair had a hold on him but she was thinking more along the lines of; _'He could rip my head off if he wanted to with those giant hands of his'_.

Hermione let out a huge puff of air, readying herself to speak calmly.

"My wand fell on the floor, so _I_ will have to ease your hands out. _Slowly_. Don't move an inch while I get us out of this mess."

"Us, us? I'm the one being kept prisoner by Devil's Snare. Which you seem to think is hair."

"If you're trying to insult me, it's not working."

"I was insulting your hair not you."

"It's attached to me. Therefore-"

"Just stop your yapping, alright Granger?" he said exasperated. "Or I might just nudge your head down to a place I don't think you'd want to be, where as I will find it quite pleasurable, if you catch my drift."

That sick son-of-a-bitch.

She glared.

He winked. Or blinked. She couldn't quite tell.

The next words she spoke were grinded out between clenched teeth and pursed lips. "Try it Malfoy, and I'll bite it off."

His eyes widened and his grip tightened.

"MALF-!"

Her eyes grew large as they looked into his.

Holy Mother of Merlin.

He was kissing her.

_Malfoy_ was kissing her.

Malfoy was kissing _her_!

* * *

"You said what to her?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that Gin. She just took it the wrong way."

"Well if you had said that to _me_, I would have taken it the wrong way too. You should really think before you speak, you know?"

"Yeah, and I will try my best next time to get the wording right and perhaps not be so forward. I always seem to piss people off without meaning to."

"You just have on of those faces people want to punch. I'm sure Malfoy and a part of Blaise will back me up on that," Ginny laughed, and he looked sharply at her. She held up her hands in defence, "Joke, Harry."

"Right." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"Really. It was just a joke, a truthful one but a joke none-the-less."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better."

"Well isn't that's funny, because it wasn't suppose to."

She laughed again.

"Again Harry, a joke."

"Who did you date in fourth year?"

"What?"

"Answer the question Gin."

She scrunched up her brow. "Oh, I can't remember. Was it Dean Thomas? Yes Dean. Wait, no. Just a second, it's coming to me. Michael Corner. That's right Michael. What's all this in aid of?"

"I just wanted to see if Zabini did a number on you."

"Don't be so stupid," she said rolling her eyes.

"He has rubbed off on you though."

"Of course he has, I live with him. And I'm sure he has a bit of me in him too."

Harry laughed.

"But don't mention any of my previous boyfriends to Blaise though."

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"He gets a bit temperamental. "

"But I was your boyfriend. He seemed okay with me."

"That's because you're married and have a child. He knows you're no threat."

"I always knew Slytherins were screwed up in the head."

"Don't let him hear you say that either, you are a guest in his flat remember. Anyways we've gone quite far off topic. What are you going to do about Hermione?"

"I should probably talk to her. Apologise for what I said, and for being an arse."

"Yes, that sounds good. And try not to bad-mouth Malfoy while you're at it, you'll probably fall out again if you do."

"Right," he said pushing his chair away from the table and standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ginny asked startled at his sudden movement.

"To see Hermione."

"Not now you dolt," she said, tugging his arm to make him sit again. "It's late and Malfoy will be there, wait until morning. It will also have the added benefit of giving her time to cool off."

* * *

Holy shit!

He was kissing her.

_He_ was kissing Granger.

_He,_ was kissing _Granger_!

All the work was on his side, but he didn't mind that, it wasn't as if she was going to go anywhere now was it? She was in his clutches and had no way of escape.

Hearing that threat - which he knew was a promise - and seeing that glare, (oh that beloved glare), was all he needed to get his blood boiling and his heart racing. He had finally found what he was looking for to make the plunge and actually follow through with what he desired. There was no need for that sentimental mush here. A good tongue-lashing and a cut of the eyes was all that was needed for… For, well a good tongue-lashing.

The kiss wasn't rushed, just slow open-mouthed kisses; nothing too forceful that might scare her away, but hard enough to get some of that pent up- (what did Mrs Stellerman called it? Passion. That was it. Passion.) -out.

_So that was what the old bat was going on about._

Granger was relaxing. He could feel her weight slowly bearing down on him, her chest pressing tighter against his. Her lips parted, and Draco felt as though he was about to pee himself from the anticipation of her joining in on the one-sided kiss. He opened his eyes a fraction to see that hers were closed.

Not in any of his wildest dreams, had he thought a kiss could come out of him teasing her with oral sex and her threatening him with the promise of dismemberment.

Again, masochist!

Her lips hesitantly caressed his.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth.

The taste, the warmth, the stroke of her tongue. This was the best experience he had had in a long while and it did all sorts of things to his insides. They squirmed and ticked. He was sure if she did that spell on him again he would see butterflies fluttering about. It was the weirdest sensation he had ever felt in his life. Totally new and welcome. His head was starting to spin from it all.

And Draco wouldn't mind having this experience again.

Many times again.

Things could only get better.

Once they were out of their clothes, that is.

If only he could move his hands and cop a feel of that glorious behind.

He moaned at the thought as she sucked his tongue against the roof of her mouth, and he tried to memorized every ridge.

Then suddenly she bit down.

Hard.

* * *

**AN**

Yay!

Did you like it?

Kylie x


	20. Octo The Murderer

**AN**

Thanks Gabby, for the beta job : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Octo The Murderer**

Like most house elves Octo was a timid creature and prone to fits of hysteria in a time of crisis. Only last week the poor thing was shaking so much Hermione thought he had gotten himself hyperthermia from getting himself stuck in the back of the fridge again - after Draco shut him in (accidentally of course - by Draco's reckoning), when really he was trembling because he had over boiled his master's egg, making the runniness unsatisfactory to the master's taste.

And only under an hour ago Octo was scared out of any wits he had from seeing the debacle between Draco and his girlfriend. He was so frightened when Draco had pushed him away and cooked up an enormous rant, Octo had stowed himself in the kitchen and hid under all the clothes in the laundry basket until his master had stopped cursing and shouting. When all was clear and he felt safe enough to leave the smelly sanctuary of unwashed clothes, Octo set about cleaning up the mess in the living room.

But when he walked past the new mistress's room and heard a scream, then a bang, and then more screams from within, it was enough to send poor Octo back to his hiding place.

Only, Octo was very fond of Missy Granger who always treated him with the greatest of kindness and admiration. And if she was in danger he would summon up all his courage and save the lovely Missy Granger even if… even if… Even if he had clothes forced upon him.

He crept up to the door and peeked his large tennis ball eyes around the frame. The poor little elf squealed in horror.

Master Draco was lying on top of the lovely Missy Granger and pulling her hair, while she was trying to at the same time to push him off and grab the wand that was just out of her reach.

Lucky for Hermione she heard the squeak over the spluttering yells of Malfoy. She looked over at the frightened and trembling Octo and her eyes lit up like the sun. Motioning as best she could in the predicament she was in, pointed to the discarded wand then to Master Draco, Octo quickly caught on to the scheme she was trying to communicate.

This was it.

He was resolute to do what ever it took to save Missy Granger, and here was his chance.

He moved quickly into the room, being careful to keep out of harms way and the flailing arms and legs of the scuffing people on the floor. He snatched up the magical device many times before he had a good firm hold of it.

Octo raised it in the air, unmindful of Hermione's outstretched hand to receive it, and whipped it over Draco's head. Sparks shot out the end of the wand and engulfed the pair.

To Octo's horror his master slumped heavily on top of her.

* * *

She opened her eyes. And saw Malfoy's blond head resting in the crook of her shoulder. 

_Oh goodness_, she thought and closed her eyes again to block out the image, and prayed that it would go away when she opened them again.

Hermione couldn't quite recall what had happened to bring her into this intimate position. Everything was fuzzy and blurred and she could hardly breathe from the pressure upon her.

It all happened so quickly. She remember being caught in Malfoy's grasp, then a rather sloppy and rushed but heated kiss, then the taste of blood and a scream, and unbearable pain coming from the roots of her hair. It was all so confusing.

She groaned when she saw that he was still there, sleeping like a baby. It wasn't the most uncomfortable position to be in; if only her back wasn't hurting like a reverse belly-flop, and if Malfoy wasn't breathing on her neck making it tickle so much it itched.

He was partially covering her with his body with one leg thrown her over hips, and his right arm covering her chest as his hand held onto her hair. I was what you would expect to see after lovers woke up in the morning. It was a pretty accurate picture except or the fact that she was fully dressed and he was _half naked!_

Hermione tried to wriggle here self from under him so she could get up, but she couldn't move. She tried reach up and push him off, but her hands wouldn't move either, nothing would.

This was not good. Not good at all. And wrong, so, so wrong.

Panic was starting to well up inside of her. They could be stuck like this for sometime, and she didn't know if waking Malfoy was a good idea or not. If he woke on his own he would still be pissed she guessed, and considering how they were positioned and where her own hands were; placed on the small of his back and the other awkwardly trapped beneath him.

She looked around, her head being the only moveable body part, frantically searching for an escape. There her wand was lying right next to her, too bad she couldn't pick it up. Then she remembered; Octo.

She called for him. And Malfoy stirred.

Oh bugger.

Well there was nothing for it, she would have to risk Malfoy's wrath and get out of here sooner, or, loose all hope of freedom until the elf just happened to find them, and stay locked in a close embrace with her flatmate.

Obviously there was no choice.

"Octo," she said in a half voice.

Silence.

"Octo," again a little louder.

Nothing.

"OCTO!"

Malfoy's head jerked up, "What the fuck?"

"OCTO!"

"Stop screaming, for crying out load. "

She didn't. Hermione knew the moment Malfoy realised the predicament they were in, all hell would break loose, again.

"For fucks sake, Granger. SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Silence followed, and that was when he noticed as he scanned their bodies. He jerk away, or at least he tried to, then looked at her incredulous.

"We got stuck together?" she said lamely.

* * *

Meanwhile Octo had cooked up a storm inside himself, and went to the only place he knew he could find help. 

Number 17, Blaise and Ginny's home.

"The things gone crazy."

"Shut up Zabini," chided Harry.

Ginny soothed the poor, shivering and sniffling elf by giving him a hug and tell him everything was going to be alright.

"It's gone loopy. No house elf has the mental capacity to kill _anyone_, let alone it's own master no matter how much of a dick they are to them, it just not in their nature," Blaise said.

"_We_ know that but _he_ doesn't."

"Will you two stop your squabbling, you're making him worse," snapped Ginny.

Harry and Blaise quickly shut up.

"Now dear, what happened?"

"I killed them!" Octo cried.

"Shh! It's okay."

"No, Master Draco and Missy Granger, have gone. And I did it. Octo killed them!" he wailed and buried his head in Ginny's robes.

"Yes, but had what happened?"

The elf sniffled, "Master Draco was hurting Missy Granger."

"What?" shout Harry.

Ginny glared at him.

"You expect me to just stand back while that git hurts Hermione?"

"You're not helping, Harry. Hermione's a big girl and can look after herself," she rubbed Octo's back and said, "And what did you do?"

"I, I. Octo hit Master Draco with a wand and magic came out and killed them. Octo killed them!"

"That's it I'm…" Harry was cut off by the entrance of his son, clad in snitched covered pyjamas and a sleepy face.

"Where are you going Daddy?"

"Nowhere, Jacob. Go back to bed," Harry said, striding towards the door. He stopped completely when Jacob continued with incessant questions. Sometimes his son could be a real pain in the ar-

"But I heard shouting and crying. Is someone upset?"

"No one's upset."

"Then why is he crying?" Jacob said pointing at Octo.

Blaise laughed. That was one way to shut someone up.

"Listen Jacob," cut in Ginny, giving a disapproving look at her boyfriend. "Octo is upset because Hermione is poorly."

"Auntie Herminny is poorly?"

"Yes, so your daddy is going to check on her and make sure she's alright."

"Can I come too?"

"No. You should be in bed young man," said Harry.

"But I want to see her," Jacob sniffled. "She will want a hug. Mummy says I give the best hugs; and hugs make people better."

"He has a point Potter."

"But we don't know what state she, or Malfoy are going to be in, not after what his elf said. Nobody knows what could happen if am inexperienced creature got hold of a wand."

"Well we're about to find out."

"_We_?"

"Sure," said Blaise scooping up Jacob into his arms. "Jacob here wants to see his auntie and I wouldn't miss this for the world. I have the added bonus of being an Auror as well, and I wouldn't mind getting a part of the action."

* * *

A young woman stood in an elevator. 

She was astonishingly beautiful with her glossy, black hair and violet eyes. She was tall and generously proportioned around the chest area, and her legs were so long she would be able to wrap them around her neck, if she were so inclined. She wore a light blue, alter neck dress and sparkly, diamante studded heels along with their matching silver bag that was clutched under her shoulder.

The woman gave herself one more once over in the mirrored doors of the lift, fluffed up her hair and rubbed the corner of her mouth with her pink finger. She grinned. _Perfect_. Then stepped through the doors when they parted. She turned right and walked down the corridor until she came to a black door. A perfectly manicure hand lifted the knocker and tapped against the door.

As she waited she gave her hair one more fluffing, then knocked once more.

"Hello," a distant voice answered.

"It's me," the woman replied with a shout. "Are you ready?"

There was a long pause.

Then finally, "No. I don't think I can make it."

The black hair beauty looked puzzled. This had been arranged for weeks, and she was being given a rain check?

"But you know I could only get tickets for tonight. Are you okay? Did something happen at work?"

"No, no. I'm fine, everything's fine. I sorry to give you such short notice, but I really won't be able to come."

The woman creased her brow in doubt. "Are you sure? Why aren't you answering the door?"

There was another long pause.

"Well, look who grew up," a new voice said from behind her.

She whirled around and came face to face with Blaise Zabini. In his arms he held a small boy and over his shoulder she saw Harry Potter.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business," she said.

"You wouldn't mind moving out of the way then."

"Hello," the boy said. "My name's Jacob. We've come to see Auntie Herminny."

"Are you just going to standing in the way and deprive the boy of his Aunt's company, or are you going to move?"

"There's no use, Hermione won't open the door."

Harry looked worried and exchanged a glance with Blaise. "Malfoy!"

"What's Malfoy got to do with anything?" She asked.

Blaise glanced over his shoulder. "Seems like you're not the only one Potter." He then turned back to the confused woman. "She lives with Draco, in _his_ flat."

Harry grumbled something under his breath in reply.

No, it couldn't be true. She had offered Hermione to live with her and she had turned it down saying she had already found a place. She never would have expected her to have turned her down for Draco Malfoy.

"Now if you would excuse us, we have some official Auror business to get to the bottom of." He dug inside his pocket and pulled out his badge to show her.

Blaise then elbowed her out of the way, and whispered the password into the flat. The little boy waved at her and Harry followed them inside.

Well, she wasn't going to stand out here looking like a muppet.

She went inside too.

* * *

**AN**

This fic is officially on holiday until the release of Deathly Hallows. Sorry folks, I have lots to do, mainly with my other fic _Special,_ which I'm aiming to complete before DH, so with that finished with I will have more time to devote to this.

Have a fabulous summer.

Kylie x


	21. Hugs or Kisses?

**AN**

I am so sorry everyone for being so negligent of you all and to Draco and Hermione.

If you care to hear any of my excuses, they are posted in my journal, (accessible from my profile).

This is unbetaed because I felt guilty for leaving you all in the lurch for so long. I pray I don't have another year like this one and have the next chapter up in better time.

I love you all and hope that this chapter is sufficient enough payment for forgiveness.

Kylie x

* * *

**Chapter 20: Hugs or Kisses?**

After Malfoy had awoken to find them stuck together in a most intimate embrace, they had yelled most desperately for Octo to find and release them. When there throats had become sore and their breathing laboured, they fell silent.

A few moments later, because he was an annoying prick and couldn't hold his tongue still for five minutes, that even the cat had trouble catching it, Malfoy said to her, "This is your entire fault."

She scrunched her nose in confusion. "I don't see any possible way-"

"For once Granger, don't argue with me and just admit you're to blame."

Hermione was absolutely scandalised. "I will absolutely not take the blame for a fight you caused. If you hadn't have kissed me _again_-"

"Yeah, well if you hadn't have practically thrown yourself at me-"

"What? Thrown myself at you?" The nerve of this man. Did he really think that she was trying to seduce him?

"Yes."

"I can assure you there was no throwing myself _anywhere_, never mind at the last person I would ever throw myself at?" All that was true. She would rather see the underside of the Hogwarts Express than be under him as she was now.

"Come off it Granger. I bet you couldn't wait to get your hands all over me. I could have very well put that paste on myself, but no, you wanted to play 'Hospitals and Healers'-"

"I _am_ a Healer!"

"Yeah? And I'm a victim of sexual harassment."

He was the most infuriating person she knew but he wasn't stupid, so _he_ was _throwing_ these unnecessary and false accusations at her to rile her up.

And there was nothing she hated more than unnecessary and false accusation.

"You wouldn't know sexual harassment if it slapped you in the face."

"You're forgetting who's ward I just came from today."

Hermione sputtered in anger and took her last thought back.

There was nothing she hated more, than being compared to Healer Aldridge.

"I am nothing like her and you know it."

"Of course. You're much more subtle and like the grooming technique much better. Tell me Granger, is that how you treat all your patients?" he asked. She would have punched, never mind wiped, that smarmy looked off his face if she could.

"Why you insufferable bastard."

"Language."

"And if I didn't know any better I would say you enjoyed it you pervert." Ha, take that one Malfoy!

"You think I like being beaten black and blue?"

"No you dolt! Being cared for."

"Why would I like being care for?"

She looked at him stunned.

Who didn't like being looked after when they were going through a rough time or were ill? She remembered when her mom would make coco and rap her up in a soft blanket to sit by the warm, blazing fire as they watched old period dramas. Those were some of the best memories Hermione had of her.

Nevertheless, she supposed Malfoy wasn't the type to be fawned over, but then again she remembered those care packaged he would receive when they were back in Hogwarts. Perhaps it was just a different kind of love he got from his parents. No less loving, just expressed differently.

It made her feel sorry for him in a way, not to have felt as she did when her dad would come into her room to have her ritual bedtime story.

She didn't get those either now, now that her mom was gone and her dad was in a care home.

Her whole demeanour changed and she felt that he noticed.

"Malfoy?" she asked quietly.

He sighed. "What now?"

"Have you ever been hugged?"

Now it was his turn to be stunned. He stiffened in her arms. "What type of question is that? Have I ever been hugged?"

"A legitimate one."

"And you expect me to answer it?"

"Why not?"

"Take a look at us Granger." She looked down at their intertwined bodies. "If this isn't some kind of weird hugging gesture, I don't know what is."

"But a hug has to be given voluntary, to bring comfort, not forced. My mom always said one hug can out do a dozen kisses."

"Your mother was weird."

"No she wasn't, she was very wise."

"How can a hug out do a kiss?"

"Do you want me to prove it?" What was she thinking saying that? A slip of the tongue she was sure.

He ginned deviously. "What, are you going to kiss me again?"

She looked affronted. "No, you've already had one."

He frowned.

And that's what got her, he obviously had never been hugged or hadn't been given a proper one.

Well, here goes...

Ever so slowly, Hermione tightened her arms around him, curling her fingers into his shirt and pulled him closer to her has she rested her head against his. She sighed. He stiffened momentarily but soon relaxed into her embrace. He reciprocated her movements by holding her head gently in his hands and increasing the pressure in his leg so that she moved an extra inch closer to him.

She closed her eyes as his fingers started to massage her scalp; hugs were nice even if she was giving one to Malfoy.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

There were times in Hermione's life when she thought that things couldn't get any worse, say fighting Voldemort for example. Now she was more inclined to feel that you should never question the future or fate because it always had something up it's sleeve to pull out at the most inopportune moments.

Such as now for instance.

She was wrapped tightly against her flatmate and was about to be caught.

They both started and if they weren't stuck together, they would have jumped a Quidditch pitch apart.

"Who would call at this time of night?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know. Why don't I just get up and answer the door?"

It seems their quiet moment had come to an end.

"There is no need for sarcasm," she said, then shouted, "Hello."

"Why the hell did you have to do that for? They will never go away now."

"_It's me_," a woman shouted. "_Are you ready?_"

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes.

She had completely forgotten about the seminar. For months she had been waiting for this and Malfoy had to go and screw it all up with his perverted ideas and his big head.

"Oi, Granger. Oi," he said trying to shake her into alertness, which resulted in them rubbing up against each other some sort of erotic rocking motion.

It did nothing to relieve her present distress.

"Whoever it is, tell them to go away."

"She might be able to help," she said.

He gave her a death glare that she couldn't see but could feel all the same. "No fucking way. Not even my mother has caught me in this position and I'm not about to let some stranger see me like some girly-man cuddled up to you."

"Fine! But just so you know I will never ever forgive you for this." Before he could reply, she cleared her throat and prayed her voice would come out calm as she called, "No, I don't think I can make it."

"_But you knew I could only get tickets for tonight. Are you okay? Did something happen at work?_" the woman replied.

_You could say that_, thought Hermione. "No, no. I'm fine, everything's fine. I'm sorry to give you such short notice, but I really won't be able to come."

Oh how she disliked lying and the feeling of guilt it bought.

"_Are you sure? Why aren't you answering the door?_"

"What the fuck is this, conversation through a door day?" Malfoy gritted out. "Get rid of her, now."

"I'm trying my best. I can't blatantly tell her to go away, that's rude."

"Luckily I'm the rudest person you know."

She glared at him.

"Malfoy, don't you dare."

He coughed. "OI, TART!"

Hermione winced at the loudness of his voice being projected down her ear, and then gasped at his derogatory term for her friend.

"Granger's a bit tied up right now, so you can just shove your tickets to Merlin-knows-where up your fat arse and kindly, piss off."

Could that be any ruder?

"I think, 'so tied up she can't actually move' would have been a better description," came Blaise's voice from the doorway.

"Is that Aunty Herminny's boyfriend?"

* * *

The vision of Draco Malfoy curled around the form of Hermione Granger was so radically unbelievable that it could only have occurred during a drug-induced state. In addition, because she had a great adversary for the use of drugs, both recreational and performance enhancers, that had to be saying something. 

She knew she had to be gapping like a fish but she couldn't help it. No wonder Hermione wanted to live here with her bitter enemy instead. Malfoy was looking pretty damn good in just a vest and boxers. She couldn't blame him either for agreeing to let Hermione stay, because her robes had ridden up to show a very nice portion of thigh.

Blaise was ridiculing Draco and Hermione about their current predicament, whilst Harry was trying to control his son who was jumping up and down on the bed demanding a sleep over.

The beautiful woman would have cut in at some point as it was getting quite late and the 'Ministry's Seminar and Fundraiser for the Research into New Remedial Potions' was due to start in half an hour but she hadn't had so much fun since she last saw Wesley Asher sneezed out a frog in her lab two months ago.

Draco was looking quite red in the face and Hermione was cringing from all the spit that was landing on her neck. Blaise was standing over the pair still answering Draco wearing a smirk, and Jacob was now safely in the arms of his father who was covering the boys ears to shield out the abusive language coming from Malfoy's mouth.

She decided to take pity on the room's occupants who she was sure couldn't find their way out of a one-way floo grate even if they had a map.

"QUIET!"

The room fell silent.

"Who the hell are you?" Malfoy demanded.

"Forgot me so soon Draco? It's only been what, five years? And now I'm a tart with a fat arse."

He squinted at her.

No sign of recollection showed on his face at all.

"Circe Malfoy. We dated for about a month in sixth year." She felt quite insulted, their time together was quite memorable as she recalled.

"I dated a lot of girls in sixth year."

And he was the one calling her a tart.

Some things never change.

"It's Lisa, Malfoy," said Blaise. "Lisa Turpin, the hot Ravenclaw."

She gave him a grateful smile that he returned with a wink.

"You're lucky Ginny isn't here to hear you say that," cut in Harry.

"Oh shit. Yeah, I remember," Draco said. "You have that mole on your-"

"That is quite enough about dating and moles thank you very much," Hermione said abruptly from next to him. "I would very much like it if someone could _remember_ I'm here and to help us out."

"Of course Hermione," said Lisa pulling out her wand. The sooner this was sorted, the sooner she could get out of here. She found that hanging around with these people could give her a serious headache. How Hermione coped with it, she had no idea.

"And we still might have time to make the fundraiser, if not the seminar, if you're really quick." She made an intricate hand movement. They could literally hear and feel the slurping suction as Hermione pushed Draco away from her. And with a pop, they were free.

Hermione stood and straightened her robes, rubbing and stretching the base of her back. "Now if you don't mind I would like a few moments to erase the last hour from my memory."

"Was it that traumatic?" asked Blaise.

Harry and practically ran through the door with Jacob lagging behind by the hand, still campaigning for his slumber party. Blaise was reluctant for the show to end but with a good firm push from Lisa they turned to leave.

Lisa called, "You've got ten minutes Hermione."

A few moments later.

"Er, Granger," Malfoy said from the floor. "You're forgetting the injured party here, and I think it's time for you to slather that goo on me again."

"I'll bloody well slather you with something in a minute," she cried throwing her hands in the air.

"They're the weirdest boyfriend and girlfriend I've ever seen," said Jacob.

Lisa was inclined to agree.


	22. Malfoy This, Malfoy That

**AN**

Hey everybody. Here's your update, which some of you will have been expecting if you read my LJ; chapter 21 here for your reading pleasure. Bigger AN at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Malfoy This, Malfoy That**

"So you tell me that out of all the people who could have helped you, you chose Malfoy's?"

"I wouldn't say he was helping me, he's in this for his own gains too."

Lisa waved her off, "Yeah, the girlfriend thing. But really? Malfoy?"

"I know; stupidity on my part."

"You can say that again."

Hermione groaned while Lisa took a sip of her vodka and coke.

"I can't believe you let two Slytherins get the best of you. Have you gone nuts?"

"You think I actually like being in this predicament?" Hermione asked, incredulous. "It's been the worst month of my life. The beginning was fine, we kept out of each other's way, I did my thing, he did his; minimal arguments on both out parts, which is pretty good going if I do say so myself. But this last week has been hell. First I'm asked out on a date."

"A date? Good on ya."

"I know right?" Hermione said. "Only problem with that is the guy who asked me out works with Malfoy."

Lisa whistled.

"I know. So when he does find out he's pissed off at me, like I'm the one to blame."

"Bastard."

"I know."

"So then what happened?"

"Ginny comes round to help with the girly stuff you do before one of these things, I'm really excited and prepping myself up to just enjoy myself for once in my life when I bump into Malfoy."

"Oh, I just know he said something about your hair, he always says something about your hair."

"But that's the thing," she said, waving her glass around. The alcohol was starting to get to her. "He didn't."

"What? No," Lisa replied, drawing out the 'no' as though she was truly scandalised.

"Yes," Hermione slurred.

"What did he do then?"

"He bloody well kissed me, is what he did."

"Nooo," Lisa now was officially scandalised.

"Yesss. The stupid arse."

"What did you do?"

"What could I do? I was so surprised and it happened so fast."

"You could have slapped him."

"I could have but I was so out of it being thrown off guard like that. At least I got my revenge after he kissed me the second time."

"He did it again?"

"Yeah, today in my room."

"What were you doing together in your room?"

"His girlfriend and brother beat him up, I was healing him," she said poking around the ice in her gin and tonic with a toothpick.

"With kisses?"

"No! What kind of healer do you think I am? No, no nothing like that. Anyway," she waved her glass again and some of the ice sloshed out, scattering across the floor. "I bit his tongue."

Lisa laughed. "I bet he didn't like that."

"Definitely not," Hermione giggled.

"Good for you."

Lisa raised her glass as did Hermione and they clinked them together in a salute.

"After that there was this big kafuffle and we got stuck together. That's when you found us."

There was a brief silence where only the chatter of the other patrons in the bar and the din of classics 80's music could be heard.

"What are you going to do now?"

Hermione shrugged.

"You could always move in with me, my back room is still free."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, after all that you've told me you still want to live with the prick?"

"No, no, of course not."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?"

"Puzzle pieces."

"What?"

"Never mind," she said back to poking at her drink which was now ice free.

Lisa turned to her. "You know what Hermione?"

"No, what?" she grumbled.

"You need a good shagging."

Hermione spluttered.

"There, there," Lisa said as she patted her friend on the back.

Once she had regained her breath and composure Lisa continued, "From Malfoy."

If she was drunk before she was most certainly sober now.

"WHAT!?!"

Many heads turned their way.

"Have you lost your mind?" she hissed.

"Now Hermione, just hear me out."

"I can't listen to this." She made to stand up but promptly sat back down again when a dizziness over took her.

"Hermione be reasonable." Lisa waved the bartender over to them and ordered another round of drinks.

"I am being reasonable."

"No you're not. Now listen to me. Malfoy likes you."

"WHAT!?!"

"Shhhush. You're going to get us thrown out, and yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does, and don't argue with me." Their new drinks arrived and she fingered the lime wedge lodge in the rim. "Malfoy likes you."

Hermione harrumphed and crossed her arms across the bar top.

"And you like him," she finished, sucking the stickiness from her fingers.

Before she could respond Lisa firmly clasped her hand over Hermione's mouth.

"Don't argue with me," she said with a glare.

Hermione gave her one right back.

"You like each other. Let him shag you rotten and be done with it, you'll feel better, trust me."

"I am not going to have sex with Malfoy."

"Oh, yes you are."

"No, I'm not," she said banging her drink on the counter. "How did you come to these asinine conclusions anyway?"

"He is the only thing you have talked about all night and you've forgone a 75 galleon a ticket seminar to sit in a crummy run down bar to do it. No matter how much you deny it you are only fooling yourself not me."

"But I don't like him," she sulked.

"You keeping telling yourself that dear and you will appear on the patient roster of St Mungo's instead of the staff one."

"Say if you're right-"

"Which I am."

Hermione ignored her. "Say if you're right, there is still no way I'm going to sleep with him."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, why not? He's bloody Malfoy, do I need another reason?"

"Open your eyes Hermione, he's fucking gorgeous, and I mean that literally. He's a slimy git but that just adds to his attractiveness, there should be no reason why you shouldn't let him have his way with you, or you have your way with him."

"Duh, he's Malfoy."

"Exactly, he's Malfoy, which works in my favour for this little discussion."

"That's not possible, he's a bigoted toe rag whose ego is the size of Russia, no, the whole of Asia, and his goal in life is to piss people off, especially me. Damn Slytherin riles me up so bad I could just..."

"Shag him senseless."

"I was going to say rip his head off and feed it to the giant squid," Hermione sniffed.

"But that's the thing, he gets under your skin, you can't get him out of your head. No matter what any respectable witch says about him, deep down every good girl fancies the bad boy. Every mother warns her precious daughter about them, but it doesn't stop them from wanting them to get in their knickers. He's like the forbidden fruit. Look but don't touch."

"I don't want to touch him or have him anywhere near my knickers."

Lisa rolled her eyes and sighed in expiration.

"Let me put it in a way you will understand. Malfoy is like the restricted section of Hogwarts' library, you want in but you aren't going to without a signed pass."

"I don't want in."

"Shush, but now that you have your pass you're too bloody scared to use it."

"What are you talking about? I haven't got a pass, how would one even go about getting a hypothetical pass? And if I did have a pass I wouldn't be scared to use it because I would have burnt it anyway."

"Well you did sort of burn it."

Hermione looked smug then perplexed.

"I haven't got a pass to burn."

"He kissed you, hence, your pass. You bit him; pass is now ashes."

Hermione laughed.

"A pass is not a kiss, Lisa."

"You're not taking this seriously are you?"

"What is there to take seriously? This is Malfoy we're talking about."

"Fine; be that way, but you're missing out on one incredible shag."

She snorted in reply and went back to nursing her drink. _Incredible shag my arse._

* * *

Draco was in bed. He wasn't sleeping, not by any means. His head was too messed up to sleep.

So much had happened since waking up at St Mungo's. He had fantasised about Granger, who still hadn't appeared from her night out with the mole girl; let it slip, most explosively, to, not only his best mate and girlfriend, but his _own_ girlfriend and her brother. Then he was accused of shagging Granger and being physically assaulted by said girlfriend and brother while best friend and girlfriend had fucked off.

Then the reason for all this shit just happens to come back from work and show him a side of her he had never seen before, which unexpectedly lead to touching and a kiss, and then more bodily harm. And she had left without giving his second round of treatment.

_Spiteful cow._

It had definitely not been his day.

No matter what he had done he had been attacked for his actions and even those of others. He hadn't been this worse for wear since the war.

He tried to turn over, which he should have known better by now that even the slightest of movements hurt.

_Fuck_, he was in pain and nobody gave a shit.

"Psst! Draco."

What the-?

"Draco? Are you awake?"

He smashed a pillow into his face. He didn't have time for this.

"Draco, get your skinny arse in here now. It's important."

He groaned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. The only way he was going to get rid of the sodding bastard was to make an appearance; his friend could be so annoying sometimes.

He shuffled into the living room and threw his pillow as Blaise's face, hovering in his fireplace.

"Oomph!"

"What the fuck Blaise? It's three in the morning, and why the hell are you whispering?"

"I know, but this is the first chance I had to speak to you. I can't talk louder than this because Potter's kid is a light sleeper. Kid got up five times before I even had the chance to thrown in the powder."

Draco gingerly sat down on his couch and rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He was so tired.

"Then what do I owe to have the pleasure of you annoyingness."

"I found it."

"Found what?"

"The diary."

"What diary?"

"Ginny's you dumb shit."

So that's what all this was about. He _really_ didn't have time for _this_; he had a mountain of his own problems to figure out.

"Merlin, Libby must have done you a good one, you're losing it mate."

Draco gave him the finger.

"So anyways, I found it concealed in a secret compartment in the back of the toiletries cabinet."

"There must be some freaky shit in that thing if she's going to such lengths to hide it."

"I haven't actually read it yet, haven't had the chance."

"Then how do you know what it is? She could be hiding a stash of pornos in there. I know some girls who are into that, and Weasley looks just the type."

Blaise seemed sceptical.

"Listen, I don't have time for this so would you kindly fuc-"

"Ah, shit. Mini-Potter's awake again. Talk to you soon."

In a blaze of green flames he was gone.

_Thank fuck._

* * *

**AN**

I am really sorry for this chapter. I'm not pleased with it and I don't think it's worthy after almost a 2 year gap between chapters. I lost my drive and love for this fic, and to be honest I didn't think I would ever update again; I kept telling myself I would but I'm not the type of person who can force themselves to do anything they can't be arsed to do.

My drive is back, but I don't think this chapter feels quite right, it feels like I'm trying to push a cube into a circular slot (too much dialogue). I think the chapters will get better when I get back into the feel of the fic.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed since this all started and favourited and alerted it (over 400 reviews! I'm not worthy). And all those readers who have stuck by it (though I doubt there are many of you left); but if I get at least one review for this chapter waving hello and telling me that you're still there, I will be happy.

Thanks,

Kylie x


End file.
